The Robin And The Raven The Falcon And The Jay
by Nikki's Evil Doppleganger
Summary: Summary Changed. The Titans go to a party and Slade makes Robin do something to Raven. Raven runs away and has twins. Robin loses his memory. Will Robin and Raven ever meet again? Where's Slade? RobRae.
1. Party Yippee

Chapter 1

"Come on Raven," Beast Boy pleaded. "The dance is gonna be awesome. You _have _to come."

"I don't _have_ to do anything," Raven snapped. "I'm going to go up in my room and read while you go to the dance and make even bigger fools of yourselves then you already have. I don't want anything to do with that."

"Raven you _are_ going to go to this dance and I don't care what you say," Robin sighed coming up behind her.

"You can't make me do anything Boy Blunder," Raven said throughly annoyed. Who did he think he was, trying to tell her what to do?

"As a friend, no I can't make you do anything you don't want to. But as a leader I can and as a leader I say that your going," Robin said and turned around signaling the end of the conversation.

"What's the point of being the second in command if someone can still overrule you," Raven muttered as she walked back to her room to get ready for the dance. "I don't even need to pull a damn rank on the others, they're too scared of me _not_ to listen. Even if I wasn't second in command they'd _still_ listen to me," she growled angerily.

"Raven," Robin shouted from the room as she walked further away. "We're going casual tonight remember."

"Yes Dad," she muttered sarcastically and rolled her eyes when she was out of his hearing range. _What to wear what to wear? _She thought.

Finally she decided on an outfit and strode down to the living room where everyone was already waiting. She stood there, waiting for the plans to be laid out when she finally got so bored, she began looking at the other Titans' clothes.

Starfire had on bright pink lip gloss and green eyeshadow that matched her eyes. She was wearing a bright pink tube top that stopped about three inches abvoe her bellybutton with a bright orange, winking happy face in the middle of the shirt. She had on a matching pair of and a pair of hot pink high heel shoes that completed the pure pink image making Raven visibly flinch at the sight of so much pink.

Beast Boy had a green tank top and red leather jacket. He had on baggy blue pants and sneakers with the laces undone. Raven raised an eyebrow and wondered to herself how long he could go without tripping. As it turned out, it wasn't very far seeing as he took a step towards the door and fell flat on his face. Raven held back a chuckle and hurried pulled her emotions under her control again as she noticed a lamp floating in the background and she turned her critic eye to Cyborg.

Cyborg had on a football jersey and baggy blue pants with black sneakers that were actually done up. At this, Raven smirked, he'd still trip up.

Robin was the one who drew Raven's attention the most. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that outlined his six-pack. Over the shirt he had a black leather jacket that was left undone. He had on black baggy pants with flames and chains and his classic trademark steel toed boots which brought the entire outfit together. When she looked up at his face, she frowned slightly when she saw that his mask was still in place.

Robin, on the other hand, was goggling silently at Raven. She was wearing a black T that said '_I'm _the girl that you're mother warned you about' that brought attention to her delicate curves. She had on a pair of low black hip huggers and black skater shoes. Her eyes were brought out by the black eyeliner and the light purple eyeshadow. She had applied a trace amount of clear lip gloss. He saw her look at him and he saw her brow furrow in a small frown. He looked away embarrassed for staring then remembered that he was wearing his mask so she couldn't see where he was looking. It never occurred to him that the mask was the reason she was frowning.

"So, is y'all ready to go?" Cyborg yelled and ran off to the T-Car anyone had a chance to answer. Everybody took the hint and followed him down to the garage.

Robin walked a short distance behind Raven, admiring her without realizing it. He nearly stopped walking when he realized that he was and suddenly, he came to the conclusion of why he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was falling for Raven. His eyes widened at the thought and he started to try and convince himself that Raven was a friend and nothing more.

When they got to the garage, the T-Car was gone. Robin was furious that Cyborg had left without him and Raven.

"Can't Cyborg wait thirty seconds for everybody to get here before he leaves!" Robin yelled heatedly.

"I'm not complaining. This just means I don't have to go to the dance," Raven said as she started to walk out of the garage and back to her room.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Robin yelled. She turned around, surprised by his sudden outburst. "We_ are _going to that dance whether you like it or not. Now go over and get a helmet from the bin," he told her as he proceeded to uncover the R-Cycle.

When Raven saw what he was doing she paled, even more, and started stammering excuses, all of which were ignored.

"Do you or do you not like motorcycles?" Robin finally asked, cutting off her excuses.

"Well I've never been on one bu-" she was interrupted by Robin.

"Well now's your chance to find out isn't it," he said handing her the helmet. She looked at it cautiously and after a few minutes he sighed and took it out of her hands.

For one hopeful moment she thought that he was going to let her stay but then he shoved it on her head and buckled it up. He took his own and put it on while he was walking towards the R-Cycle. He sat down on it and turned it on.

Raven walked over slowly and sat down. She put her hands around his chest awkwardly. She held on loosely as Robin wheeled it out of the garage but once they were on the road Robin gunned the bike. They lunged forward (with a startled yelp from Raven) and Robin had it going from zero to at least sixty in five seconds.

Raven was holding onto him so tightly that he couldn't breathe but inside he was bursting. She felt so right with her arms around him. He grinned wickedly and swerved into an alleyway. Raven yelped again and held on tighter burying her face in between his shoulder blades.

"We're going to die," she moaned as Robin took yet another jump. Robin only smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Finally they did get to the dance in one piece. Robin jumped off the bike and helped an unsteady Raven off the bike. He waited until she could walk by herself again then he grabbed her hand and towed her into the warehouse where the dance was taking place.

"This is going to be a long night," Raven muttered sourly when they walked in and were hit with a smothering wave of very loud so called 'music'.


	2. What Happens At The Party Stays There

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans me no ownie. If I did, I wouldn't be livin in the place where I'm livin now and I would have money. **

Raven walked unto the dance floor, pressing her hands as tightly over her ears as she could, trying desperately to block out some of the ear-shattering noise. This attempt was in vain. She tried to turn around and walk out the door but Robin grabbed her arm, sending her a glare which she matched.

"You are not going anywhere," he shouted, barely being heard over the music. "You're going to stay here. You _are_ going to dance and you _are_ going to have _fun_," he said, putting extra emphis on several words.

"You wish," Raven said, not able to come up with a comeback that could be heard over the 'music' then continued glaring. She wrenched her arm out of his grip and walked away.

Robin sighed and walked do a back room. Part of the reason that he wanted Raven to come was because he wanted to pull her from the shell that she always hid in. He walked to the back of the warehouse and sat down on the steps, hanging his head and thinking about Raven: his dark angel.

"Hello Robin," said a silky smooth voice from the shadows. Upon hearing this voice Robin jumped up. "I didn't think that you'd ever come and visit. I'm flattered."

"Slade. Where are you? Come out and fight!" Robin yelled. All other thoughts about anything, including Raven, were driven from his mind and the pounding music coming from the dance became an annoying thud in the background. His entire attention was on Slade and Slade alone. And Slade knew this.

"I'm right here Robin. And I'm not hiding," Slade purred, coming out of the shadows. With an angry cry Robin rushed at Slade, intent on bringing him down once and for all. Aiming a spinning kick at the physcopath's head, Slade merely sidestepped the attack. "Come now Robin . . . is that the best you can do?" Slade asked mockingly, fueling Robin's anger.

Now it's common knowledge between superheroes and other fighters that anger only impairs your judgement when you're fighting. Slade knew this and was using it to his advantage. Robin also knew this but when fighting Slade, all lectures from the Bat and common sense were driven from his mind. Sooner or later, Robin's anger fueled attacks would stop and Robin would tire, and they both knew it. This was what Slade was waiting for and, unfortunately for Robin, it happened sooner.

In a sudden fury of strikes, Slade had the tiring boy wonder pinned up against the wall. Already exhausted, Robin only struggled weakly as Slade smirked beneath his mask.

"Now, now Robin, you should know by now that you cannot defeat me. Anger never wins your battles, Robin," Slade mocked, his face inches away from Robin's.

Slade was pinning Robin with his body weight and holding him still with his left hand which was currently wrapped around Robin's windpipe. Using his right hand, Slade, traced Robin jaw with his fingers. Robin shuddered and started struggling again, this time with a little more strength.

"You can't win Robin . . . and you know it," Slade continued, mocking Robin as he reached behind his back and silently pulled out a knife.

Robin growled at Slade's comment and looked around to see if he could find an escape route.

"Remember Robin . . . things aren't always what they seem," Slade said and hurriedly hit Robin's right temple with the handle of the knife. Robin let out a small groan and fell forward, unconscious, on Slade's shoulder. "Never take your eyes off your opponent Robin," Slade mocked and pulled a vial full of a deep purple liquid and syringe out of his utility belt.

Filling the syringe with the liquid, he quickly found a vein in Robin's arm and carefully stuck the needle in the vein. Slowly, he injected the contents into Robin's bloodstream.

As if in a trance, Robin slowly stood up. If his mask had been gone, you would have been able to see his black eyes flicking and blinking. But they held no emotion.

"Good . . . now let's see if you follow all of your orders," Slade said as he stood up, his arms clasped behind his back.

Robin silently turned around and walked back into the warehouse. Slade chuckled, he loved using this chemical. It was completely untraceable and once it wore off, the person who had been infected with it had no recollection about what they did while under its influence. Laughing, evilly, he walked back into the shadows to wait and see how his plan worked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven was having a blast. Contrary to popular belief, she loved going to these and dancing to music when it was at it's blasting, wherever it was. Even if the others hadn't made her go, she would have still come, only using her other identity of Rebecca Rothen.

She would never let it out that she enjoyed these parties so she pretended to hate them and not want to go. If Beast Boy got hold of _that_ information, he would have enough blackmail to use against her for the rest of her life...or his, but he wouldn't live very long.

She saw Robin and stopped dancing. He was staring at her, but he wasn't wearing the smirk that she thought he would be wearing if he saw her dancing. He started walking up to her. She nervously shifted from foot to foot waiting for his gloating to start.

"Raven," Robin started, "we need to talk now."

"About what?" she asked testily, surprised that he hadn't said anything about her dancing.

"Just follow me. You can't hear yourself think here," he said and started walking toward the back door. Raven, still confused, followed Robin outside stepping slowly and carefully. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. And something bad was going to happen.

When she stepped outside, Robin was nowhere to be seen. "Robin," she called, worried. Suddenly, he came up behind her and clapped his hand over her mouth. He held her arms at her sides as she struggled. "What are you doing?" she tried to ask but all that could be heard was an untranslatable mumble.

"You try and fight and I swear, I will kill you," Robin whispered menacingly. Raven stopped struggling for two reasons: one; the tone of Robin's voice really scared her and two; Robin never ever joked about death. She didn't even try to use her powers because he knew how to stop her from using them, they were screwed up now anyway and she was afraid she may hurt him. "I'm going to take my hand away and if you try to scream I'll kill you," he threatened and when Raven nodded he slid his hand away from her mouth.

"Robin, what's gotten into you?" Raven asked, her voice quivering. But she was cut off when Robin dragged her into a dark alleyway. He pinned her up against the wall and smashed his mouth into her lips so hard she knew she would have bruises in the morning.

His hands started roaming wildly and she suddenly became aware of her impeding fate and she was terrified. _No one _had _ever_ touched her like _this_. She had never let _anyone_ get this close to her. Hell, she hardly opened up to anyone but Robin, and now _he_ was doing_ this_ to her.

Robin pushed her to the ground and began to do exactly what Slade wanted. The only sounds that came from the alleyway were moans of pleasure coming from Robin and Raven's muffled cries of pain and sobs as Robin completed his dastardly deed.

**There you go. Hope you liked it. I know it's short and I haven't updated in a while but I'm typing the next chapter now. Remember R&R.**

**Nikki **


	3. Leaving

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans Me No Ownie.**

After what seemed like forever to Raven, Robin got off her, picked up his clothes and put them on. He walked back over to Raven and took her chin in his hand. Raven looked up at him. The only emotion in her violet eyes was fear. "I know you enjoyed it. Don't try and tell me that you didn't," Robin whispered then left without a second glance at Raven who lay naked and trembling on the, now bloody, ground.

Raven slowly and painfully sat up, shaking, unbelieving and full of fear she gingerly stood up and collected her discarded items of clothing as fast as she could. She didn't want Robin to come back.

The clothes that she was able to find and weren't ripped too much were hastily pulled on and she ran as fast as she could, despite the pain that it caused. It had begun to rain so she teleported herself back to her room.

There she removed her ripped and dirty clothing and hid them. She would_ never_ tell a soul about this. She staggered into her bathroom and turned on her shower. The water was as hot as she could stand it as she sat in the tub with her knees drawn up to her chest.

She wondered why Robin would do that to her. She trusted him . . . well she had trusted him. She sensed the others walk in. Part of her wanted to run down there now and scream and cry. She wanted no . . . needed to ask Robin why he hurt her like that. Instead she buried her face in her knees and silently sobbed, deaf to the small explosions caused by her wild and hurt emotions. Really, she didn't know how she was going to face him. She gasped as she thought of something. She could be pregnant!

If she was, she wasn't about to stay here and try to explain to the other Titans what happened. They'd never believe that Robin would do anything like that, unless he admitted to it and she knew he wasn't about to. Even if she wasn't pregnant, she couldn't stay here . . . not when he was here, not when she'd have to see him every day, and put up with the sly smirks that he'd throw her way when no one was looking, just so she'd remember, like she'd be able to forget it anyway.

It was finalized. She was going to leave. Leave Jump. Leave them. Leave her life. Leave,him.

She shakily stood up and turned off her shower then stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. She put the clothes that she was wearing in the bathtub and set them on fire using one of the scented candles lit in her room. She watched them catch fire with grim satisfaction and once they'd burnt completely, she picked up the ashes, using her powers, and threw them out the window, watching as they blew away in the window.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a large black bookbag. She walked over to her book case and took her favorites off the shelves and put them in. She reached for her favorite book but stopped. _Robin_ had givin her that book. She didn't want anything that she would remember _him _by. She'd buy another copy of it when she got where she was going.

She grabbed some casual clothes and two uniforms and threw them in to. If she decided to keep up crime fighting, she'd change her uniform a bit and make sure that no girl would have to be touched by the scum like she'd been attacked by. The last thing she put in her bag was her laptop and meditation mirror. She was about to put in a picture of the Titans when she saw that she was standing beside Robin and he had his arm looped around her shoulders.

_Was he planning what he was going to do when that picture was taken? _Raven asked herself as she looked at the picture. Disgusted, she threw the picture at the wall, watching as the glass broke beyond repair. _The pictures screwed. Just like my life _she thought bitterly as she grabbed her bag and teleported off the island to the bridge. This was just the beginning of getting away from . . . him. By now she couldn't even bring herself to say his name.

She decided she'd go to Gotham. She knew some people there. Maybe she'd be able to start her new life off by staying with them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven breathed and she was instantly teleported to the outskirts of Gotham City. She walked into the more populated part of the town. She had a little bit or money with her so she walked into the first drug store that she saw. She walked through the aisles, looking for the one thing that could change her future, more then it already was, forever. She grabbed a pregnancy test off the shelf and walked to the checkout.

"Is that all you . . . " the woman behind the check out counter looked at Raven's purchase then stared at Raven in disgust. "What is it with girls these days, having babies before they even finish school?" the woman glared at Raven, who glared back.

"If you don't mind, I'd like my purchase now," she said coldly and waited as the lady scanned in the test. After paying for it she snatched it from the woman's outstretched hands and walked out the door, carefully being sure to knock some stuff off the shelves in the back of the store with her powers.

Walking quickly, Raven tried to remember where her friend, Rachel, lived. After a few minutes of racking her brain for the address, she walked up to the first phone booth that she saw and looked up her name in the phone book. The address was '308 Mahogany Drive'. "Now where the hell is that?" Raven muttered. She looked around and saw a taxi. She figured that she had enough money to get a cab there so she hailed it.

"308 Mahogany Drive," she breathed as she clambered into the back seat. The driver merely nodded and started to drive. Surprisingly, it wasn't too far from where Raven had originally been.

"That'll be $13.50 Miss," the driver said. Raven dug through her wallet and pulled out a ten and a five.

"Keep the change," she said then jumped out of the car and walked up to the house. She subconsciously smoothed her hair and rang the doorbell.

"Whadda-" Rachel stopped when she saw Raven. "Rae! What the hell are you doing here" she asked hugging Raven.

"It's kinda a long story. Can I stay here for a while, a few days, weeks, months maybe years?" Raven muttered, looking at the ground.

"What happened?" Rachel asked then cut herself off. "Of course you can stay here Rae and I don't have anywhere to go today so you'd better start talking," she smiled as Raven hugged her.

"Thank you," Raven whispered. And followed Rachel I to her 'house'.

It turned out that Rachel lived in a two-story house with five bedrooms.

"Ok girl, now you'd better start talking. Do you want some ice cream? That and chocolate are the best things when your feeling down or havin' guy problems," Rachel asked and dug a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough out of the freezer when Raven nodded. "Now what's the problem hon?" Rachel asked sitting down. She listened patiently as Raven told her about Robin.

"...And now I'm afraid that I might be pregnant," Raven finished half a gallon later. "Rach, I don't know what to do, but I'm not going back."

"You're staying here. Did you buy a test?" Rachel asked.

"Ya."

"Well we're gonna check it and if you're pregnant then you and the kid are gonna stay here under one condition," Rachel said. "The kid calls me Aunt Rachel and I'm its godmother," she finished after a confused look thrown at her by Raven. Raven laughed and hugged Rachel who did the same.

"No prob," she said. "Thanks so much Rach."

"That's what friends are for, am I right," Rachel said smirking. "Now come on we've got a test to check."

Raven hesitantly followed Rachel to her bathroom. Rachel stopped by the door while Raven walked the bathroom and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Around this time, Robin woke up with a splitting headache.

"Why the hell does my head hurt so much?" he asked himself as he got up and stumbled to his bathroom. He walked over to the sink and let the cold water run for a moment before he splashed it on his face. Stripping down, he jumped in the shower and let the cold water beat down on his aching head, dulling the throbbing ache.

After five minutes of this he quickly cleaned himself and stepped out of the shower, towel drying himself as he walked into his room and grabbed a clean uniform.

Slipping into it, he walked over to the mirror that hung on his wall. He grabbed his tube of hair gel and, squirting a large pile unto his hand, spiked his hair. Looking at the mirror, he sighed as he looked at his hazel eyes. He sighed again as he picked up his mask and put it on, concealing his eyes from the world once again.

He walked to the living room and looked around. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing yet another one of their video games and Starfire was cooking who-knows-what in the kitchen. Robin filched thinking that he would probably be the one to try it out. It was a typical scene for the tower but something, rather some_one_, was missing.

"Does anyone know where Raven is?" he asked looking around.

"No," Cyborg said, pausing the game(much to Beast Boy's dismay) and turning around. "I haven't since the party last night. We figured she came home early and probably had some tea this morning before anyone woke up," he finished, and turned back to the game.

"That makes sense," Robin muttered. He turned around and walked to Raven's room.

Once he was standing out side Raven's room he knocked. "Yo Rae, come out its time for breakfast," he called. When he received no answer, not even a 'go away' he grew worried. "Rae," he called a bit louder, knocking again. When he still got no answer, he became really worried.

"RAVEN, GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE NOW!" he yelled, pounding on her door. Still hearing no answer he punched in his over ride code and walked in as her door slid open.

Raven's room was quite clean, except for some shards of glass that littered the floor around the wall closest to the door. He bent down to take a closer look. The glass belonged to a frame. Picking up the frame he saw that it was a picture of the Titans, actually, it was his favorite one. Raven had a soft smile on her face and his arm was looped over her shoulders. He dropped the picture and stood up. Upon closer inspection of her room he found her favorite book, the one he gave her thrown on the floor. Looking in the bookcase, he saw that most of her other favorite books were missing, as well as some of her casual clothes and personal things including her mind mirror.

There was no denying it . . . Raven was gone.

"Where are you Rae?" he whispered then shot out of her room. "TITANS," he yelled at the top of his lungs as he entered the living room.

"Yo Rob . . . What's the matter? Where's Rae?" Cyborg asked looking at his gasping friend in concern.

"Rae . . . gone . . . not in . . . room," Robin panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Dude, what do ya mean Rae's gone?" Beast Boy whined.

"What I mean is she's not in her room and some of her things are gone," Robin replied coldly, glaring at Beast Boy who backed away nervously.

"How do you know some of her things are gone? Did you go in her room?" Cyborg asked looking at Robin accusingly. Robin nodded and Cyborg exploded.

Or at least he would have if Starfire hadn't walked in.

"What do you mean Friend Raven is gone?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling.

"What I mean is she's gone, disappeared, ran away, however you want to say it she's gone," Robin snapped at Starfire who recoiled in tears.

"Dude leave her alone!" Beast Boy yelled, pulling the sobbing alien girl closer to him.

"What's missing from Rae's room?" Cyborg asked, ignoring the drama going on over to his right.

"Her favorite books, mind mirror, personal things and some casual clothes," Robin counted off on his fingers.

"That does sound like the stuff she'd take if she was leaving," Cyborg murmured, more to himself then the others around him. "Don't worry Rob, we'll find her," he added when he saw Robin pale.

"I hope so," Robin whispered, looking out the window at the waves beating against the rocks of the island.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So Rae . . . what's it say?" Rachel asked Raven when she walked out of the bathroom.

"It's positive," Rave whispered paling.

**A/N: here's Chappy 3. I hope you liked it. Send back any comments that you have. R&R. **

**Nikki**


	4. Searching And Finding Out

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans Me no Ownie**

**A/N: I don't know what this chappys gonna turn out like since I did it in school and the ppl there wouldn't shut up. Anyway on with the story:**

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, looking at Raven.

"Yes," Raven whispered and held the test up for Rachel to see.

It took a moment for the girls to realize what this meant.

"Oh my God! You're going to have a baby!" Rachel screamed as she hugged Raven.

"Rach . . . wait, how the hell are we supposed to look after it? I mean, I have no idea how to look after a kid! I don't have a job! I don't have much money and the father ain't gettin no where near this kid!" Raven said hysterically **(A/N: OOC I no. Sorry)**

"Rae, calm down. Don't worry. You'll get a job. You'll make money. I'll help you raise the kid and you're gonna be a great mom," Rachel said, calming Raven down. "Your not gonna have to go through this alone. Me and my boyfriend Tom will help you. And next time we see that ass Robin, we're gonna kick his ass k," she said smiling.

"Ya," Raven sighed. "You have a boyfriend?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes I do, now, time for you to get some sleep," Rachel said looking at Raven.

"No no I'm fine," Raven muttered, trying to stifle a yawn, much to Rachel's amusement.

"Bed. Now," Rachel said, taking Raven's shoulders and guiding her into the spare bedroom, grabbing a plastic bucket from the bathroom on the way. "Now, if you feel sick, throw up in this," she said, showing Raven and putting it by the bed.

"Great. Morning sickness," Raven moaned, glaring at the bucket like it was the cause of all of this.

"And mood swings," Rachel added, earning a glare and a tossed pillow that was accompanied by a groan and an 'I hate you' from Raven. "Now get some sleep, you've had a long day," Rachel said and walked to the door.

Raven was asleep before Rachel was past the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin was still looking for Raven. He'd gone through her room (she'd kill him for that when she came home) to see if he could find any clues on where she went. He couldn't find anything. No addresses no phone numbers nothing.

"Dude, you've been looking for her for hours, it's time to stop," Beast Boy whined. Did I mention that Robin had taken his laptop into Raven's room and locked the door and hadn't come out since. Oh course I didn't. He was so dead.

"Ya man. I mean, we miss Rae to but lockin yourself in her room ain't gonna help. Your goin more crazy over her then the whole Slade thing," Cyborg yelled, pounding on the door, which he could not knock down. Raven had obviously made it stronger since the last time he'd knocked it down(Nevermore).

"Yes Friend Robin. We would like you to come out. Then we may go and consume the nuts of dough, it's like eating tiny wheels," Starfire said enthusiastically, a dazed look in her eyes. She didn't notice that the two boys took a big step away from her.

"No, I'm not coming out until I find her! It's my fault she left!" Robin yelled.

"And why is it your fault?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know . . . okay maybe it's not my fault but I'm the leader so it must be my fault somehow," Robin ranted and continued ranting.

"Ya . . . ok Rob, we're gonna leave you alone right now," Cyborg said, very frightened. "But you'd better have your ass in the living room for dinner. If you don't I'm going to lock you out of Rae's room," he said furiously.

"Sure whatever," Robin muttered as he looked through Raven's books. Finding nothing, he walked over to her desk. On it were more books and some paper that looked like they had some stories or poems written on them. He put them aside to read later.

Still finding nothing else on the desk he walked over to the wall. Looking at the many dark paintings, he laid his hand on a statue of a raven, the raven's head snapped forward. Startled he jumped back and watched as the wall slid to the side, reveling a room. He walked in and turned on the light. What he saw made him gasp.

The room was actually quite large. The walls were painted dark blue and the carpet was deep purple. In one corner of the room was a bean bag chair. There was a black fridge and a matching dishwasher, microwave and stove/oven on the far wall navy cupboards were hanging above them. A fireplace was on the wall to his right, opposite a desk supporting an updated black computer shoved up against the wall. A TV, VCR, DVD player, surround sound, stereo and hundreds of movies, CDs and DVDs along the same wall and the walls on either side of the door.

"No wonder she could stay in her room for days without coming out," he breathed as he walked to the back wall which held the kitchen stuff. The cupboards were fille with boxes of Fruit Loops, Rice Kripsies, Reese Puffs, Pop Tarts and tea along with cans of different stuff. Pots and pans were carefully laid in another cupboard along with forks, knives, spoons, glasses, mugs, plates and bowls.

'Never knew she was a sugar lover,' he thought as he looked through the fridge and freezer which had apples, oranges, milk, juice and pizza pockets.

"I'm stayin in the wrong room, he muttered as he walked to the computer and sat down. It was turned off so he turned it on and waited for it to load. To his surprise it was password protected. He rolled his eyes after getting over the shock and typed in his over ride code. It didn't work. He growled and typed it in again but it still didn't work. He pressed 'hint' but there was none. Growling he searched his mind for a password that Raven might use but was interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"Dude you have to come down now. Cy made waffles," Beast Boy yelled...then he started muttering about murdering and enslaving poor cows or something like that. At this point Robin stopped listening.

"I'll be right out," Robin yelled back and sighed then looked at the stubborn computer and glared. "I'll be back," he growled then got up and left to have some waffles. Yipee.

**A/N: done. I'm workin on the next chapter now. As for my other story, I have a bit done but I've got writer's block again. Hope you liked this chappy. If there was anything wrong tell me and if you have any suggestions for this story or my other one e-mail them to me please. **

**Nikki:(**


	5. Morning Sickness And Fights

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans Me No Ownie**

**Reviews:**

**Terra Rock: **thanks for the suggestion. It's a great idea.

**Katgirl77: **thanx

**Monchhichi: **it might b a bit surprising...but the story is RobRae...maybe he shouldn't have missed her so much...o well

**-titans-phanatic-lol-: **sorry if it started 2 drag on, I'll try not to make the others ones drag on so much

**Tecna: **rooms with hidden rooms are awesome...it just came to me when I was writing in school

**pureangel86: **Robin will figure out the password...as for now, you'll find it out in this chappy

**Thanx to all the ppl who reviewed to my other chappys. **

**Again I wrote this one in class. I don't know how it is. **

Raven woke with a really, really sick stomach. Rolling to her side, she puked in the bucket. Sitting up, she shakily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and inwardly sighed. "Great," she mumbled sarcastically, "morning sickness."

Getting up, she stumbled down the hall to the bathroom. Washing her face with cold water, she looked up and sighed.

There was no one in the kitchen when she walked in. She saw a note on the table and picking it up she saw it read:

_Rae,_

_I had to go to work. If you want me you can call me on my cell. The number is 683-5209. If you want it, I got you a job. I'll fill you in on the details when I get home. Help yourself to what's in the fridge. I'm not sure if there's anything edible in there but you can check. See you when I get back from work. _

_Rach_

Raven walked over to the fridge and sighed. All teens and young adults were the same (Rachel was 20). There was not fit for human consumption in there. Closing the door she looked in the cupboards she found(much to her delight) a box of Fruit Loops. At least she could eat something. Filling a kettle that she found with water and putting it on the stove, she poured up a bowl of Fruit Loops and added milk. Leaning against the counter, she, impatiently, waited for the water to boil.

"Only another couple of months of morning sickness," she murmured then turned to prepare her tea after seeing steam shoot out of the spout.

Sipping her tea, she walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, leaving her cereal on the counter, not feeling like she could keep any solid substances down right now.

She sat down on the couch and turned on the tv using her powers. The channel was on Much already so she left it. Although she would never admit it, she loved the music that came on there. Finishing her tea, she stood up and walked back to her room. Looking at the walls which had been painted white, she made a mental note to repaint it as soon as possible. Seeing her bag dropped in a corner, she stooped down and started digging through it. Smiling when she found what she was looking for, she pulled out her laptop(A/N: I can't remember if I said she put it in there but if I didn't just say I did) and walked back to the living room.

Curling up on the couch, she placed the laptop infront of er and turned it on. Waiting for it to load. Glancing up at the tv, she saw 'Everybody's Fool' by Evenesence. Closing her eyes, she relaxed as the familiar words washed over her. Hearing the 'beep' that signaled that the laptop was loaded, she quickly typed in her password (boywonderissexy) and opened up a file on word. Typing 'Baby Names' at the top, she wrote 'Nikki Jay Rothen(Girl)' then 'Robbie Tylor Rothen(Boy)'.

"See what Rach thinks of my baby names," Raven muttered as she saved the document and got up stretching. Smiling to herself she walked to the bathroom. For a shower...who knows, maybe she'd go looking for baby stuff after.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Robin woke up with a start. Looking at the clock he swore. Damn early morning rising habits. It was 6am. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep he got up growling and stumbled to the bathroom. Instead he walked into a wall. Dazed he realized he wasn't in his room. He glanced around and groaned when he realized that he had fallen asleep in Raven's room.

Shrugging, he walked into her bathroom and jumped in the shower. Looking at the many different shampoos and soaps he chose a lavender scented shampoo and soap. Letting the warm water run over him he inhaled. The scent was pure Raven. Sighing he got out of the shower and grabbed a navy towel embodied with a black raven.

Wrapping it around his waist, he walked to Raven's door and peeked down the hall before he dashed across the hall to his room. Grabbing a clean uniform and mask he spiked his hair with massive amount of hair gel...just like any other day...but today wasn't a normal day, and the days would never be normal again now that Raven was gone.

Walking back across the hall and into her room, he tried to think of a password that she would use. Opening the trap door he once again sat down at the computer and tried nearly every word or phrase that came to mind. After an hour of this, he became very frustrated and agitated.

"Open up you freakin file," he yelled, hitting the monitor only to jump back swearing profusely as he cradled his throbbing hand. Taking several deep breaths, he decided to go to the gym to work off his frustration before he destroyed everything that was in the room. As it turned out, it took a very long time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Robin was still taking his anger out on the punching bag. Actually, the punching bag was resting on the floor for the fifth time in that hour. Robin was resting with his hands on his knees. His head was bowed and he was breathing hard. His normally spiky hair was flattened against his skull with sweat. Sighing he ran a shaky hand over his forehead and glared at the punching bag. Limping(he'd hit his foot really hard and twisted it) over to the water cooler in the corner of the room.

He was just regaining his breath when the room flashed red and the alarm blared. He ran down to the main room where the other titans were already assembled.

"It's Slade," Cyborg said looking at his leader in concern. He knew that Robin had spent the night in Raven's room and his disheveled appearance didn't lessen his concern. Raven's disappearance had driven Robin nearly to the breaking point. Cyborg was worried that Slade may drive Robin over the edge completely.

Robin's face was made of stone. "Let's go," he said and ran towards the door to the T-Car. The others exchanged looks, all wondering if they should let him go. They made a silent agreement that they would not let him go off on his own to fight Slade or allow him to lock himself in his or Raven's room after the fight. After the silent agreement, they followed their leader out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once they got to the scene, Slade-bots were everywhere.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as he took out his bo-staff and ran straight into the fight and started attacking the robots...no maybe 'attacking' is too light if a word. Ripping them apart would be better.

The other titans exchanged looks and started to fight. Soon the fight was so intense that they didn't notice Robin stop fighting and run down a dark and secluded alley.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Robin saw a figure in the shadows. He growled when he saw Slade dart into a nearby alley. Destroying the robot that he was currently fighting, he ran after Slade.

Once he got to the opening of the alley did he slow to a walk. Stepping cautiously further in, he was nearly to the end when he cried out in pain as he was struck from the side. Flying into a wall, he groaned as he rubbed his head and stumbled to his feet, only to have a hand clamp around his throat and lift him off his feet. He groaned again as he was shoved into the wall, his eyes snapping shut as his head slammed into the wall. Searing pain in his head and spots dancing in his eyes he couldn't see who or what was holding him.

"Hello _Robin_," Slade sneered venomously. "What's that matter _Robin_? Have you lost your will to fight? Or did you lose your reason to fight?"

Robin growled at the sound of Slade's voice. Blinking furiously to rid his eyes of the bright spots, he glared at Slade. "No," he growled, trying to pry Slade's hand from his neck. "I can still fi-" he was cut off when Slade's hand tightened.

"No Robin. I don't think you can. I've been watching you. You haven't been able to do anything since your little raven flew the coop," Slade said, smirking as Robin's face turned into a mask of insane rage.

"What did you do to her?" Robin demanded, fear pooling in the pit of his stomach. "Where is she?"

"Oh don't worry Robin, I know where she is...I'm just not telling you," Slade sneered, burying his spare fist into Robin's stomach. He watched in sick delight as Robin started coughing and convulsing. Laughing, he released his grip on Robin's neck. Robin fell to the ground with a 'thump'. Crouching down be the coughing boy who had curled up in a fettle position he smiled. Cupping the teenage boy's chin in his hand he forced him to look him in the eye. "Oh, and Robin, it's not what _I _did, it's because of what you did that she left."

With that Slade punched the fallen boy wonder in the back of his head, successfully rendering him unconscious. Dropping the boy's head, Slade stood up and walked back in the shadows and disappeared, laughing that bone chilling laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXX

About five minutes later, the remaining titans had destroyed all the Slade-bots, only then did they notice that Robin was missing. Their hearts jumped to their throats and they started their fearful search.

Beast Boy was walking past an alley as a dog when he heard a quiet groan. Quickly morphing back into a human, he called Cyborg and Starfire over. Cyborg went in first, soon followed by the other two.

Upon seeing Robin lying on the ground with small trail blood dripping from his mouth, Cyborg ran over and gently picked him up and ran to the T-Car. Not waiting for the other two he started driving to the tower as fast as he could. Starfire flew up and started following the car, Beast Boy was just behind her as a hawk.

Getting back to the tower, Cyborg jumped out of the car, pulled Robin from the back seat and raced up to the med lab. Gently laying Robin on the hospital bed and hooking him up to the machines, Cyborg leaned against the door frame and waited for Beast Boy and Starfire to get there. He didn't have to wait long.

"Dude...is Rob gonna be ok?" Beast Boy asked , throwing worried glances at his leader. He'd hardly ever seen Robin look so...weak...and it was scaring him.

"Yes, I wish to know that Friend Robin is going to be ok and Friend Raven is going to return to us," Starfire whispered then started crying on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"I don't know ya'll," Cyborg whispered looking at his feet.

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled shooting up from the hospital bed. Cyborg jumped up and ran over to Robin, leaving Beast Boy to comfort Starfire in the hallway, and tried to push him back in a lying position but Robin continued struggling and a steady stream of curses came from his mouth.

"Yo, Rob calm down man," Cyborg yelled at his friend, masking his surprise at the words that Robin was screaming, as he struggled to keep him on the bed. Finally he began to calm down. Hesitantly Cyborg backed away. Robin sat up, breathing heavily as he looked at Cyborg with a look of confusion on his face. Shifting his gaze from Cyborg he looked around the room.

"Where am I?" he asked, rubbing his head and looking at Cyborg again.

Startled by Robin's voice which wasn't the commanding tone that he was so used to, it was the voice of a normal teenage who was unsure of his place in the world and was insecure. Because of this it took Cyborg a moment for him to answer. "Your in the med lab Rob," he said looking at Robin who's gaze continued to wander. "You got knocked out," he continued. Robin looked at Cyborg then started to get up but stopped, wincing as he doubled over, one hand holding his throbbing head and the other resting on his stomach.

"Dude, are you ok?" Beast Boy asked as he walked in to see Robin doubled over on the bed. It made him look almost...human...and that scared him just as much as seeing Robin looking weak, especially since he thought Robin to be invincible. Starfire followed him timidly.

Wincing slightly, Robin lifted his head and gazed intently at the two titans. Unnerved, Starfire shrank back from his penetrating stare. "I'm ok, but I have a question, do you think you can answer it?" Robin asked glancing at Cyborg who nodded hesitantly. "W-who...are you?"

**A/N: Another chappy done. How is it? Tell me what you thought of it. If you still thinks it drags a little I'll try not to have too much info in the next one. Now time for some voting. After Raven had her baby I was originally going to fast foward ahead sixteen years. Do you want me to do that or do you want me to go through important ages too. Send a review on which you think I should do. Also, do you want me to go through Raven's pregency or focus on certain points. I can't really write much more until I have the answers. Until next time R&R.**

**Nikki:(**


	6. Robin Leaves

Chapter 6

**Reviews:**

**Terra Rock: **Technically she'd only be 33 or 32. But I think I know what I'm going to do with it now.

**DarRebel777: **I'm probably going to skip ahead a few years. As for not knowing what I'm thinking, you'd probably know cause I'm only 13 too. And if you don't know anything neither do I

**Monchhichi: **ya...that pretty much sums it up.

**pureangel86: **yes. Robin only remembers Raven. I have no idea why I did that but I guess I'll find a way to put it in the story somehow shrugs. Don't kill me if it don't make sense though.

**AlyRaven: **dunno yet...keep reading(and reviewing) to find out.

**Raven42431: **it is bad...very bad

**Tecna: **thanks, it really boosts my self esteem.

**-titans-phanatic-lol-**: I'm glad you think it's better **:D**.Hope you think the same thing about this chappy.

**DarkPrincesses: **u should really change it 2 insane gurls. That's all we is or u is anyway. Lol Jess. Good job being able 3 chat on msn type up your profile **AND **write a review at the same time. Good gurl (hands Jess bag of **SUGAR FREE **cookies cant get hyper off those now can youevil laugh but knowing you you'll find a way.)

**111ovegood: **sorry if I don't have your name right, I can't really see it. If it's wrong tell me how 2 spell it in your next review. Thanks for the suggestions.

**Inspector: **don't worry I'm getting your reviews. I'm not really naming the girl after me. My real names Nicole. Anyway my friend Jessica is going to be in here later to under the name of Jessie. I dunno, I just like the name. Hey I don't mind long reviews. Long reviews are great...unless their from flamers.

**Disclaimer: **do I really have to type this again. Everybody knows it by now. I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, the show would be rated teen and Robin and Raven would go out.

**Story Starts Now:**

"Who are you? Why are you _green_? Why are you _half metal_ and why are your eyes _completely green_?" Robin yelled, pointing at each Titan in turn. "And why do you keep calling me 'Rob' or 'Robin'? Rob is NOT my name and Robin is a GIRLS name," he said, his eyes narrowing, making his mask turn into slits.

"You man! What's gotten into you? We're your _friends_. You know who we are," Cyborg said, trying to stay calm the hysterical boy. "If you stop moving we'll be able to find out what's wrong with you!" he yelled grabbing the teens shoulders and holding him still. Gradually, Robin's breathing slowed and he started to relax. Cyborg backed away and grabbed a chair then pulled it up to the hospital bed and sat down. "Ok, let's start slow...what's your name?" he asked, looking at Robin.

"Richard Greyson. But I prefer to be called Dick," Robin or Dick said without hesitation.

"Ok Dick, where do you live?"

"Gotham City in Wayne Manor."

"You mean with Bruce Wayne! The Bruce Wayne! The billionaire Bruce Wayne! Pla-" Cyborg rambled until Dick cut him off.

"No matter how many ways you say it, I live with Bruce Wayne," he snapped rather annoyed. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to go _home_now," he said, crossing his arms as a signal that this conservation was over.

"Fine, Cyborg sighed. "Give us his number and we'll call him to come pick you up. In the mean time, you pack," Cyborg said looking away from his best friend.

Dick nodded in satisfaction and told Cyborg the number then he got up to go pack. Beast Boy led Dick to his room, talking the entire time while Dick was lost in thought, nodding every now and then to make it look like he was listening. Only when Beast Boy started waving his hand in front of his face did he come out of his trance

"Huh! What," he muttered, looking at the green dude standing infront of him.

"I said 'this is it'," Beast Boy said rolling his eyes and looking at Dick funny.

"Oh, right, well...thanks," he muttered and walked in the room, closing the door in Beast Boy's face. Once the door had closed, he sighed and grabbed a bag from the closet. Sighing again, he started grabbing random books and clothing from various drawers and shelves around the room. Looking down at his now full bag and looking around the room, he realized that he was never going to be able to get it all to the manor in one trip. Shrugging, he went back to filling the three other bags that he'd found in the back of the closet. He'd just get Bruce to send someone to get the rest of it later.

He finished packing, he got and up walked across the hall and stopped infront of Raven's room. "Raven, he whispered, looking at the door. Then smiling to himself, he typed in 'robinishott' quickly then he smiled even wider when the door slid open with a 'whoosh'. He walked over to the raven statue and pushed the head back then walked in the room. Glancing critically at the computer, he turned it off then bent down and started disconnecting it, carrying each piece to his room. Soon everything from both Raven's room and her secret room was in Robin's room waiting to be picked up. He was just putting the final armful if books on the bed when someone knocked on the door. Answering it he recognized the half metal man to be Cyborg.

"Your rides here man," he said glancing at Dick with a sorrowful look in his eye. "You sure you don't remember anything," he said, not as a question but as a hopeful statement. Dick thought about it for a minute then he shook his head and watched as Cyborg's shoulders sagged. "Get your stuff, I'll show you out," he mumbled, gesturing with his hand.

Dick grabbed his bags and followed the cyborg to the front door where Alfred was waiting. "Hey Alfred," Dick said, smiling at the older man.

"Master Richard," Alfred returned, nodding. "The car is out front sir, if you would allow me to take your bags," he said reaching for Dick's bags but Dick pulled them back. Mildly surprised, Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"It's fine Alfred, I can handle it," Dick said. Frowning, Alfred grudgingly agreed and led him out the door. Before the door closed, Dick turned around and looked at all that was left of the Teen Titans. Upon hearing Alfred calling him, he turned and ran to the car where Alfred held the trunk open in waiting.

The titans walked to the door and watched as their Robin put his bags in the trunk then walked to the passenger side and got in, taking a cd from the visor and putting it in the cd playing on the dashboard. Alfred got in the drivers seat and drove away, taking the titan's leader and final lifeline away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll get your bags Master Dick. I believe that Master Bruce is waiting to see you," Alfred said three hours later, smiling with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Thanks Alfred," Dick said, smiling back at him, then he got out of the car and ran up the steps and was surprised to see Bruce standing in the doorway.

"Dick," Bruce murmured and Dick ran up and threw his arms around him. Smiling, with tears in his eyes, Bruce hugged the teenage boy back.

Alfred smiled as he watched the reunion between the multibillionaire and his adopted son. Wiping a tear away, he waited until the pair walked into the house then he followed, carrying Dick's bags.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Three Weeks Later

"Dick, the last of your stuff is here," Bruce shouted from the foot of the stairs. Then he moved as the teenage boy rocketed down the staircase, sliding down the rail much to Bruce's distaste. "Need any help?" Bruce asked as he watched the boy rummage through the many boxes. "Where did you get this stuff? I can't remember getting any of this for you," he continued.

"I'm fine," Dick said back as he lifted up a hard drive and started walking up the stairs to his room. When he reached the top of the staircase, he carefully put the hard drive on the railing and held it there while he caught his breath.

Suddenly, a crash was heard and, startled, Dick let go of the computer and turned in the direction that the crash had come from. In doing so, he hit the computer with is elbow. He didn't realize his mistake until it was too late. He cried out in horror and could only watch in horror as the hard drive hit the ground in slow motion, shattering upon impact.

Bruce ran out to see what had made this crash and was taking in the shattered hard drive when he looked up on the landing and saw Dick fall to his knees with tears streaming down his face. Confused and worried that Dick was hurt, he started up the steps but stopped like he was shocked when he heard Dick whisper one word.

"...Raven..."

**A/N: I know that this chapter is short. I'm sorry. I tried to make it longer but I got writer's block when it came to writing Raven's part. I'm sorry. Next chapter will be directed at Raven and maybe the titans. I'm sorry please don't kill me because of the shortness...especially you jess, you have the best chance. I'm going to try and update once a week. Most likely on Fridays cause I'm usually up all night anyway. You wanted me to put your name at the end of the chapter so I'll put it here even though I already said it in the beginning. Hey Inspector! Lol. Remember R&R.**

**Nikki:(**


	7. Shopping And Consevations

Chapter 7

**Reviews:**

**Terra Rock: **I'm sorry if it was confusing. I know it was short and I'm really sorry but I had writer's block for Raven's part. I really don't know what's confusing you so if you tell me what you found confusing say in the next review and I'll try to explain it to you.

**Inspector: **Tis ok. Flamers are(correct me if I'm wrong people but this is what I think it is) are people who criticize stories just because the don't like the pairing or something. I don't really know but that's what I gather from seeing it in summaries. Thanks for the complements. It gives me a huge shot of self esteem. I will do it don't worry.

**-titans-phanatic-lol-: **Thank you I try. You'll find out where Raven is in this chappy don't worry.

**lllonegood: **I have no idea why I didn't get that. Harry Potter rocks! Thanks. Sorry if you didn't quite get it. I hope you find out what you needed in this chapter.

**pureangel86: **To tell you the truth...I don't really know how he knew her password but he forgot just about everything about the titans so I just put that in. There is a method to my madness...I just don't know what it is yet. I'm not sure about that yet but everything will come together in the end...somehow.

**Jessie: **Your not allowed to quote me. Not in a mocking way anyway. You do have a chance to kill me...but not if I kill you first -starts walking around in the shadows holding a butcher's knife saying 'here Jessie Jessie Jessie.'- yes Jessie you have killed me and that's why I'm still writing this story. You'll be in the story LATER! Now stop asking.

**Tecna: **Thank you. Thank you-bows-. Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter half as much.

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans Me No Ownie.

**Just a little note before I start the story: when Raven and Rachel are alone, Rachel calls Raven Raven. When they are out in public or around other people, Rachel calls Raven Rebecca. Hopefully this will make the story a little less confusing.**

**Story Starts Now...I think:**

After her shower and the few spoonfuls of cereal that she was able to down, Raven settled down on the couch, again, and checked her emails. There was one from the goth guy named Zack that she met at a party that she went to. They'd started talking and found that they had a lot in common. They'd exchanged emails and phone numbers and even went on a few dates.

Smiling, she opened it up and read:

hey rae,

I heard that u left jump. the titans is lookin 4 u. I think somethin happened 2 that robin dude...hes gone bac 2 his home or somethin. Can u tell me where u is? I wont tell no1 else. We could hang or somethin. Email me bac. Get on the net nite 8 ttyl.

Zack ;)

Chuckling, she emailed him back:

zack,

ya I left jump. robins gone home...wonder wat happened. o well shrugs im in gotham. ud better not tell no1 where I is. sure I don't mind hangin wit u. my # rite now is 683-4922 n my addy is 308 Mahogany Drive. Im stayin wit my friend rachel. 8 is fine 4 me. If not ill email u. ttyl.

rae :(

Sending it she jumped when the door opened. Seeing it was only Rachel, she settled back down and started scrolling through her links to find something to do. Seeing nothing she started a game of solitaire.

"So when are you going to shop for baby stuff?" Rachel asked, stirring Raven from the little concentration that she was using at the moment. "And are you going to change your name?" she continued after a pause. Raven sighed, she wondered when this would come up.

"No I'm not really going to change my name. When I go to parties I go as Rebecca Rothen so that's what I'll use now. That matter is solved. As for baby stuff, I really wasn't going to get much till I found out if it was a boy or girl but I think it's twins...a boy and a girl," Raven said, looking at her stomach, which was still quite small compared to what it was going to be in a couple of months.

"And how do you know that?" Rachel asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Because I can fee them. They share a mind link and I can hear them talking to each other. They're gonna be hell to look after when they're born," she muttered, rubbing her temples.

"What are you going to call them?"

"I think I'm going to call the boy Robbie and the girl Nikki."

"Ok...well what are you waiting for? We have to get stuff for two babies!" Rachel exclaimed grabbing Raven's hand.

"But Rach I don't..." Raven rambled but by then Rachel had tuned her out.

"Rae, I'm gonna pay for but you can pay me back when you can," Rachel said, looking Raven in the eye knowing that she would never accept charity. "You can consider this their birthday, baby shower and Christmas presents from me ok."

"Fine," Raven sighed, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. "We'll go when you want to.

"Ok! Get ready!" Rachel exclaimed then seeing Raven's questioning look she rolled her eyes in mock hopelessness. "We're going to get baby stuff."

"Fine...but you have to call me Rebecca," Raven growled, not quite able to suppress a smile. Shaking her head, she followed and overexcited Rachel to the car. Frowning slightly she wondered how she was going to be able to survive this trip.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"We are NOT going to go in there," Raven or Rebecca said. "they only have pink and baby blue stuff in there...my kids are not going to have those colors," she said, crossing her arms and glaring at Rachel.

"Come on Becca."

"No! We're going to Hot Topic. They have a baby section(A/N: Dunno what's in the store. Never been there. I want to go but I don't know if or where one is in Newfoundland. Correct me if I'm wrong. And if you know of one in Newfoundland or around like in Nova Scotia or New Brunswick even P.E.I. please tell me. Since I've never been there please just go along with me on this.) and it's mostly black or other dark colors," Rebecca said and started walking towards the store. Slightly taken aback, Rachel quickly got over her surprise and followed Rebecca with a little less excitement then before.

When she did get there, Rebecca was already going through some baby clothes that was on the rack. "What do you think of these?" she asked holding up some suits when Rachel got there. One said 'Life Sucks' and the other said 'Prep Killer.'

"They have those for babies! They are so CUTE!" Rachel squealed, grabbing the clothes and holding them up.

"Um...ya," Rebecca said. "There's some blankets and cribs and stuff over there. I'm goin to go look...you can come if you want," she said and walked away.

Rachel, however, stayed and picked out more baby clothes. After seeing the type that Rebecca wanted she picked out the ones that she thought Rebecca might like.

Rebecca gasped when she saw two cribs set up by the wall. One was black and had blue stars and moons decorating the frame while the other was dark purple and had black ravens on the frame. There were matching blankets and mobiles for each.

Rachel, upon hearing Rebecca gasping, went up and stood beside her. "I take it you found your cribs," she said looking at Rebecca's choice. She smiled when all she could do was nod.

"Alright, we'll get some stuffed animals, some bottles, blankets and paint for yours and the baby's rooms. Here look at these, pick the ones you want and I'll get it fixed so they'll deliver the cribs to the house," Rachel said. After finishing saying this, she shoved a pile of baby clothes in Rebecca's arms and walked to the checkout.

Five minutes later, Rebecca was still going through the clothes. She'd only got rid of two outfits. She looked up for a minute when Rachel showed up.

"Can't decide can you," Rachel said dryly. Rebecca shook her head. "How bout this, we'll go fifty fifty. You pay for half and I'll pay for the rest k," Rachel suggested with a smile.

"Thanks Rach,' Rebecca said with a quick hug then she bent down and picked up the clothes. "You're the best."

They walked to the cash and bought the stuff. It turned out that Rachel had already bought bottles and ten stuffed animals. They carried it to the car then they walked back into the mall and went to the paint shop.

"What color do you want for your room?" Rachel asked as they walked to the wall with all the paint samples.

"Very very very dark purple," she answered looking at the samples. "This one here," she murmured pulling on out.

"And for the babies?"

"Deep blue and deep purple," she replied, her violet eyes skimming the samples. "These two."

"Ok. Lets go," Rachel said. They walked to the checkout and Rebecca was taking gout her card when Rachel stopped her. "My house, I'll pay," she said ignoring Rebecca's objections and paid for the paint.

Thanking the cashier, Rachel groaned as she lifted the cans. "Hey Becca, think you can help a bit?" she muttered.

"No prob. Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Rebecca chanted quietly and the cans lifted up a bit so they were lighter but unnoticeable. The girls were able to lift them with ease and walk out to the car like it. They put the paint in the backseat and got in the front.

"So what are you going to do when we get home Rae?" Rachel asked, turning on the car.

"Well I'm supposed to get on the net and talk with Zack at eight. I think I'm going to paint my room," Raven said looking out the window. "When are the cribs coming?"

"Um...tomorrow. Now about that job. There's a club a few blocks from where I work that's looking for a waitress. What do you think?" Rachel asked, glancing at Raven.

"I guess I'll try it...are you sure you couldn't get a job for me where I don't have to socialize," she said smirking.

"I'm sure and I think that you will like it. It's a goth club."

"For that much I thank you. I'll be around my own kind...I still don't like people though."

"I know. Your boss's name is Fred. I talked to him and he said that you can take time off when you have the kids. He has a kid now so when yours are born you can take them to his house and his wife'll babysit them. The house is right next door so you can check on the during their breaks or somethin."

"Thanks Rach. You're a lifesaver...literally," Raven said smiling slightly.

"Are you hungry? If you are we can stop and get some grub...not like there's much at the house."

Raven was about to answer with her usual 'no' when her stomach growled.

"Food it is," Rachel muttered, turning the car into McDonald's drive-thru. "What are you going to have?" she asked rolling down the window.

"Fries and a Mountain Dew."

"That's all?" Rachel asked. Raven nodded. "Ok. One large fries, one medium fries, one medium Pepsi, one medium Mountain Dew and one Big Mac," Rachel said into the mic.

"That will be $18.95. Pay at the window."

They drove up to the window and a prep was standing there. Rachel handed her a twenty and the prep upon seeing the goth girl in the passenger seat she opened her mouth but was quickly silenced by a glare from Raven.

"Here's your change," the prep managed to squeak as she shoved the food and change at Rachel then slammed the window and backed out of view.

"Um...thanks," Rachel said, looking at the closed window.

The drive home was in silence. Rachel ached to start a conservation but she could tell by the look on Raven's face that she was thinking hard. When they pulled into the driveway Rachel turned off the car and got out.

Raven came out of her trance when she heard the door slam. She'd been thinking about what she was going to do with the babies when they were born. She didn't want to live off of Rachel forever. She was keeping them and when she got a job that payed well, she'd rent an apartment. Sighing, she got out of the car and helped Rachel get the bags into the house.

After eating supper(it was actually Rachel forcing Raven to eat) Raven got out her laptop and logged on msn. Her name was 'Goddess Of The Night' and Zack was on and his was 'Zack: Prince of Darkness'. Rolling her eyes and chuckling slightly she messaged him. Their conservation was like this:

Goddess Of The Night says:

yo

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

yo

Goddess Of The Night says:

wat ?

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

nm u?

Goddess Of The Night says:

nuttin much

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

icic

Goddess Of The Night says:

ya

Goddess Of The Night says:

so wat u been 2?

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

the usual...coffee place aint the same wit out u...bands horrible lennie cant get the cords and toni cant sing wat bout u?

Goddess Of The Night says:

shoppin 4 baby stuff

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

icic

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

did u say BABY STUFF?

Goddess Of The Night says:

ya

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

r u pregnant?

Long pause

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

well...

Goddess Of The Night says:

yes

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

whos is it?

Goddess Of The Night says:

robins

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

u f--ked him!

Goddess Of The Night says:

no...not really

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

well how

Goddess Of The Night says:

the titans went 2 a party...all of us

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

yes

Goddess Of The Night says:

and robin wanted me 2 go outside...he was acting really strange...

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

and

Goddess Of The Night says:

then he raped me

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

HE WAT!

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

HE RAPED U N NOW URE CARRIN HIS BABY

Goddess Of The Night says:

ya

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

wat r u goin 2 do?

Goddess Of The Night says:

wit the babies

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

ya wit the babies

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

wat do u mean BABIES?

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

r u havin twins

Goddess Of The Night says:

ya

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

how far along r u?

Goddess Of The Night says:

only a few days

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

how do u no ure havin twins?

Goddess Of The Night says:

I can feel them

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

o

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

got any extra room in that house?

Goddess Of The Night says:

ya y

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

cause im gonna help u look after the kids

Goddess Of The Night says:

u don't have 2 do that

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

I no I don't have 2 but ure my friend rae n I want 2

Goddess Of The Night says:

thanxs zack

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

no prob

Goddess Of The Night says:

u really don't have 2

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

rae, I don't mean gettin married or anythin I just want 2 help u

Goddess Of The Night says:

ok

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

I new ud give in

Goddess Of The Night says:

I don't give in...im acceptin ure help

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

thats the best im gonna get from u

Goddess Of The Night says:

yup

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

u cant break ure spirt even after bein...u no

Goddess Of The Night says:

I no now pluz don't remind me

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

k I wont

Goddess Of The Night says:

can we talk bout somethin else

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

ok

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

u got a job?

Goddess Of The Night says:

ya 1st day 2omorrow...its a club

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

ouch

Goddess Of The Night says:

ya

Goddess Of The Night says:

u doin anythin sides band?

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

got a job as a bartender

Goddess Of The Night says:

oooo a bartender now u can get a job anywhere u want 2

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

ahhh shadd

Goddess Of The Night says:

make me

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

I cant make u do nuttin

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

includin go out wit me

Goddess Of The Night says:

thats rite

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

rae ask ure boss 2morrow if he needs a bartender

Goddess Of The Night says:

will do

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

wat time is it?

Goddess Of The Night says:

bout 8:30 y?

Goddess Of The Night says:

n don't u have a clock on ure puter

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

wrong time

Goddess Of The Night says:

o

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

wat u doin the club anyway?

Goddess Of The Night says:

waitressing

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

haha

Goddess Of The Night says:

shut

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

I g2g

Goddess Of The Night says:

y?

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

band gig

Goddess Of The Night says:

o

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

u miss the band don't u

Goddess Of The Night says:

ya

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

ill bring ure guitar when I come in

Goddess Of The Night says:

thanx

Goddess Of The Night says:

im goin 2 paint my room

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

y?

Goddess Of The Night says:

the moment its pink

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

ouch

Goddess Of The Night says:

ya

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

ill b in on Saturday

Goddess Of The Night says:

ok ill paint 1 of the spare rooms 4 u

Goddess Of The Night says:

I don't think rach'll mind

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

nah she wont mind

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

remember 2 ask ure bass

Goddess Of The Night says:

I wont 4get

Goddess Of The Night says:

wat was I supposed 2 ask him again?

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

haha ttyl rae

Goddess Of The Night says:

yup ttyl

Zack: Prince Of Darkness

cya

Goddess Of The Night says:

cya l8r

She exited out of the window and closed the laptop. She grabbed her can of paint from the porch and walked to her room.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted and her room was bathed in her dark power. When the power disappeared, the room's walls were painted dark purple. Her bed from the tower was there along with some of her statues and books that Robin hadn't had a chance to take...not that she knew that he was taking them. Smiling to herself she looked around the room and picked a book off the shelf, curled up on her bed and started to read. After an hour she fell asleep.

**A/N: I was going to stop here but then I thought of all the nice reviews that I got hint hint**

The next morning Raven was woken up by Rachel shaking her.

"Morning sleepyhead," Rachel said teasingly.

"Five more minutes," Raven muttered and tried to hide her head in her pillow.

"No you have to get up right now or else you'll be late for your first day of work," Rachel said sounding like a prep. She smiled wen Raven groaned.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"You had to get a job for me where I had to deal with people and get up in the morning didn't you," Raven mumbled as she stumbled out of bed, grabbed a pile of clothes that was on a chair in the corner of the room and stumbled to the bathroom, a steady stream of curses following her.

"Breakfast is on the table, Rachel said fifteen minutes later when Raven exited the bathroom and sank down in a chair. She grabbed a slice of toast and took a bite. With a flick of her wrist a cup of already made tea floated towards her open palm. "So that's why the kettle was on when I woke up," Rachel said as Raven took a sip.

"Shut up and let me eat," Raven muttered.

"Not a morning person are we?"

"I'm a night person...Rach I gotta ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Can Zack come stay for a while?"

"Sure he can. Do you like him?"

"No," Raven muttered blushing.

"You're blushing."

"Can we stop this conservation now. I think it's time for you to go to work."

"Oh damn! Your right!" she yelped when she glanced at the clock. "Now where'd I put those..."

"Keys," Raven finished holding up the keys.

"Yes."

The girls ran to the car and got in. Rachel put in a cd and cranked up the volume.

"Here we are," Rachel said ten minutes later. "I'm going home at seven. Here's the house keys in cause you want to go home before that. If not, be ready at seven. If you need me here's my cell number and the office number. Go get em tiger. Good luck!" Rachel said.

"Thanks. Remember if you call me I'm Rebecca," Raven said closing the door. She waved until the car was out of sight. Only then did she turn and look at the place that she was going to be working. It was a gloomy place. 'Just my kind of place,' Raven now Rebecca thought. She walked up the steps to the location of her new job she opened the door. God help the men who decided to try and flirt with her.

**A/n: how was it? 14 pgs...I think that's pretty good. Of coarse the reviews took up space and so did the conservation. Oh well. Tell me what you think of it. Any mistakes...please don't hurt me I'm typing this part at 3:02 am. Hey Inspector! What do you think of my story? There's going to be more don't worry. R&R.**

**Nikki:(**


	8. Seth

Chapter 8

**Reviews:**

**Terra Rock: **thanx. I hope u get better soon...if ure not already feelin better.

**-titans-phanatic-lol-: **thank u. hehe sounds like somethin me or jess would say.

**Inspector: **hehe. Ya. I could give u my excuses 4 not dating sooner but I wont bore u wit that. If u want them I can put them in the next chappy. Lol. Ill b 14 on Jan 4. Ill try 2 keep my grade . Ya! I feel special (jess don't say anythin)

**Monchhichi: **ya Raven has a job...as 4 robin, he's not really going 2 b in the story much 4 a while...unless I can think of something really good.

**pureangel86: **yes robin will b bac in the picture but not for a while, unless I can think of something.

**boy-wonder-is-hott(a.k.a. jess)**: I am n I will...I just need 2 get time. Lol. I was in...but I need 2 find a good gift 4 u...besides the band that I bought u claries when I got my wristband.

**Stars-Eclipsed: **srry if it scared u. my teacher would throw a fit 2. Ure welcome.

**Tecna: **god should help the guys who try 2 touch rae. Zack's rae's old friend yup. I really hope that I can keep the fic as interesting as u think it is now.

**AlyRaven: **hehe. Ill see if I can get more im conversations in if u want.

**lllovegood: I wont tell u wat happens don't worry...hell im not completely sure that I o wat happens. That's so not good when ure writing a story.**

**A/N: I'm going to refer to Raven solely as Raven so I don't confuse anyone. She will still answer to Rebecca but she will not be referred to as Rebecca. If that don't make any sense you'll see in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans Me No Ownie**

**Story Starts...Now(prays 2 god that ppl think that its still good)**

Raven walked into the club and went over to the bar stools. She leaned over the counter to try and get the bartender's attention. While she was doing so, a man reached over and squeezed her ass. She spun around and glared at him. He, however, didn't notice since he was too busy looking at her breasts.

The bartender sensed trouble and stood up in time to see Raven give the man a deafing slap across the face. Infact it was so hard that the man was thrown to the floor. By now, everyone was watching.

He staggered up holding his cheek. "Feisty, I like that," he hissed and grabbed Raven's wrists. A look of deepest disgust was evident on her face.

She didn't struggle which surprised he bartender. Instead, she kicked the man in the place where it hurts most. (You all know where I'm talking about and if you don't then you shouldn't be reading this fic.) The man slumped to the ground moaning. Raven was taking no pity on him and moved him to the side with her foot. She looked up to see everyone, including the bartender, staring at her. She glared at them all and they hastily went back to whatever they were doing before.

"I'm the new waitress. Do you know where I can find Fred?" she asked calmly as she brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"So you're the new waitress. Glad to finally get someone who can look after herself," he said laughing. "You're Raven right. Well I'm Fred," he stopped when he saw her wild motions for him to stop. "What's wrong?"

"Don't call me Raven. Call me Rebecca," she whispered, looking around to see of anyone was listening. Most of the people were trying to ignore her, having seen what she'd done to the last man who touched her.

"Ok," Fred said after some hesitation. "I'd ask you why but I have a feeling that you won't and don't want to tell me," he said and smiled when she nodded. "Sorry about not being able to talk with you right away...we're a bit understaffed at the moment."

"Right...my friend Zack is coming tomorrow and he needs a job..do you think he can work here? He's a bartender at the place where he's working right now," she added at the end.

"Of course he can work here and if he's a bartender that's an added bonus. We've needed a bartender since our last one moved. Tell him he can start when ever he wants to. Now for you," he said looking at her critically. He called over a cute guy with brown hair. "This is Seth, our fill in bartender," he told her. Fred that explained everything to Seth and excused himself since there was a growing line of people wanting drinks.

"This way," Seth said with a reassuring smile. Raven started after him nervously.

He led her to the back room where he began digging through a box. Pulling out several articles of clothing he handed them to her. "Try these on," he said and when she raised a questioning eyebrow and glared he laughed, catching her meaning. "You can change over there," he said, pointing to a curtain that was strung up . After receiving yet another glare from her he sighed. "If it makes you feel better I'll go outside the door and make sure no one comes in."

"It would make me feel even better if you promised that you wouldn't look and assured me that you kept your promises," she said looking him in the eyes.

"Fine," he laughed and walked out the door.

Raven walked up behind the curtain and put up an energy shield behind it. She quickly changed and walked out, tapping on the door.

Seth walked in and had to suppress a gasp. Raven made the uniform (that made most other women look plain) extremely eye-catching. There was a simplicity about her that made it seem like she could wear anything and still look good. The dark blue shirt that hugged her curves and stopped about two inches above the waist wasn't too tight. Her black pants were low on her waist and the pouch that contained the notebooks and pencils was hanging at an angle on her hips. She wore sneakers that gave the entire outfit a casual look. She'd pulled her hair back in a ponytail and a few loose strands fell down to frame her face.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, glancing at him nervously. Since the...Robin incident, she'd been more reserved and cautious or aggressive around men...especially if they stared at her.

"Nothing," Seth muttered, her voice bringing him out of his trance. Then he smiled. "I saw what you did to that guy, remind me never to get on your bad side...so do you want me to show you the ropes or can you handle it your self?"

"Well I could probably handle it myself but I could use some help," she said slowly. "I mean if it's no problem that is," she added hastily.

"It's fine. Ok there is one...actually two things you need to remember. One: don't go off alone with the drunks and two: don't let them push you around because next thing you'll be a druggie a drunk or pregnant," she flinched when he said this but he chose not to comment on it choosing instead to merely raise an eyebrow.

"I can handle myself," she said, not quite meeting his eyes but giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm a big girl."

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and began pulling her to the door. She wanted him to let go of her hand and was about to tell him so when she stopped herself and allowed him to lead her down the hall.

They entered the club again and Seth handed her a notebook and pencil and quickly explained everything to her.

"Do you think you can get this on your own?" he asked and she nodded. "I'll be in the bar if you need to ask me anything," he said and flashed her a reassuring smile and a quick hug before running back to his post. Raven sighed and adjusted her nametag when someone called out for a waitress. Sighing she went over to take their order. As soon as she had one order done someone else wanted her. This was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You're good so far for your first day," Seth told her quietly during their break. She was excused and could only nod in agreement.

"We're lucky to have you!" Fred said coming up behind them. "A born natural who can look after herself. Don't see many like you come though here," he laughed heartedly and walked away.

"Is he always like that?" Raven asked.

"No, he'll calm down once he gets to know you," Seth reassured her

"Good. I don't think I would be able to handle having him like that for my boss all the time...did that make any sense?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes open.

"I get what you're saying," he laughed, glancing at her. Taking in her disheveled appearance he spoke softly to her, "you can go to sleep you know. I'll wake you up when it's your shift," she nodded hesitantly and he pulled her close so her head rested on her chest and they were both lying on the couch in the back room. He felt her stiffen at the close contact but she relaxed and within minutes her breathing began to come in deep, even breaths.

He wondered why she was so uncomfortable with close contact. Kissing the top of the sleeping girl's head, he realized that he was falling for her. Funny, he couldn't stand half of the girls that he knew but the moment a mystery girl showed up he was head over heels.

He felt Raven stir and he looked down at her. Instead of the peaceful mask that most people wore when they slept, her's was a mixture of horror and fear. She started muttering and, frightened, he shook her gently. She woke with a start and grabbed his hand in a tight grip. Her wide eyes shifted from his hand to his eyes and she cried out.

In her mind, Seth wasn't there and instead she was seeing Robin. A second strangled cry rose from her throat and she closed her eyes and looked away. She still heard his voice yelling, telling her that she liked it but it slowly changed to someone else. She opened her eyes to see Seth looking at her, concern evident on his face.

"Rebecca! What's the matter?" he asked forcefully, "tell me," he insisted. Instead, Raven buried her face in his chest and started sobbing. Surprised, he held her, trying to think of something that would make her act like this. From the little that he knew about her from watching her while she worked, he knew that she didn't show emotions easily.

A series of explosions brought him out of his trance. Small things such as pens and scraps of paper were being incased in a black aura and exploding.

This continued until Raven's sobs subsided to small hiccups. She looked up at him and he wiped the tear streaks from her face and looked into her eyes.

"Know anything about this?" he asked, gesturing to the mess that the exploding things had made. She looked around and her eyes widened in shock. She winced as a pencil exploded while he stared at her. "It was you wasn't it," he whispered, "you're that titan that left Jump. You're raven right."

She didn't say anything but averted her eyes and nibbled her lower lip nervously.

"You are aren't you," he said again. "You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anybody," he urged, coaxing her.

She looked at him intently, her purple eyes boring into him. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze but was rewarded when she nodded.

"Why'd you leave?"

"You promise that you won't tell anyone," she said and then sighed when he nodded. She opened her mouth to start when the alarm on his watch started beeping.

"Breaks over," he said when she raised a questioning eyebrow. She accepted his explanation and started walking to the door, grabbing her tray that she'd put on the table on her way to the back room.

She stopped at the door. "Come to my house tonight and I'll tell you," she said and turned her head and smiled at him before she opened the door and walked back into the club.

By now Seth, being the smart boy that he was, had figured out that something bad had happened to Rebecca...or Raven whoever she was. He was determined to find out what happened and he was going to help her.

His watch beeped again and he looked at it. Seeing that he was late he swore loudly and ran back to the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"One beer, two martinis and a bloody mary," Raven said, glancing up from her notebook and pushing the tray towards the bartender.

"This is the tenth order that you've put in and I haven't been able to talk to you yet," Seth grinned at her, looking up briefly as he dug through the fridge looking for a bottle.

"I know. It's just that every freakin person here wants a drink and nobody is going to wait," she ranted. "And I'm barely finished one order before," she flinched and her right eye twitched when someone else called out for a waitress. "Someone does that," she finished the sentence through clenched teeth.

Seeing her 'I'm very pissed off' look, he hurriedly put the drinks on the tray and jumped back when she grabbed it. The liquid in the glasses nearly spilled as the glasses tipped hazardly, then he saw a black aura surround the glasses and prevented the contents from spilling. He looked at her and she shrugged.

'Old habit die hard.'

"Wha?" he asked startled.

'Telepathy. You don't have to talk, only think it it's how you can talk to me when either one of us is too busy to stop and talk.'

'Oh...ok. But can you tell me how it works?'

'Boys,' he heard her think and could feel her roll her eyes.

Seth continued to get to know Raven(she told him he could call her that when they were alone or during their telepathic conversations but he still had to call her Rebecca when other people were listening) but she still refused to tell him why she left Jump. Finally he stopped asking her when she promised to tell him later.

As it turned out, Raven's shift wasn't over until 9 and by then Rachel was long gone. The bar closed at 9:30 and reopened at 11 so she decided to stay until it closed.

It was the worst decision she ever made. Most of the crowd was already drunk and thought they were sixteen again. This meant that they hit on young waitresses. Unfortunately for Raven, she was the best looking one there. Unfortunately for them, this meant that the hit on her a lot and she didn't take that kind of crap.

By closing time, even the drunkest men knew better then to hit on the new chick, even if she was the hottest one there.

Of course they only knew this from seeing five men get kicked in the nuts, ten slapped, three of those slapped so hard the were out for a few minutes, and seven punched. Even after a day of work she had a rep.

She locked up and Fred was thrilled. He was so happy with her being able to look after herself that he pounded her on the back until she could hardly stand, only then was Seth able to stop him.

"You ok Rae?" he asked as he helped her down the hall.

"Please tell me he's going to stop doing that," she was able to get out. She ignored his question.

"He will, he's just glad about not having to watch you all the time while you work."

"I gathered that much," she muttered. Grabbing her coat se swore.

"What's the matter?" Seth asked.

"Rachel left the office at 7:30. I don't have a ride and I don't want to call her," she sighed. "I guess I'll walk."

"No you won't. There's all kinds of scum on the streets at night just waiting for a young girl whose alone to walk by. I'll give you a ride," he said as he grabbed his keys.

Seeing that he was not going to back down, Raven sighed and followed him out the back door into an alley. There was a black and blue(A/N: think about Robin's bike only this one is black and blue) parked there.

"Please tell me you're joking," Raven said, eyeing the bike with intense hate. She hated it even more now because of Robin.

"Nope. Now hop on," seeing her still glaring at the bike he sighed. "I can walk you home if you want. A little exercise won't hurt me...but your feet must be killing you. You haven't been able to sit down all day."

She thought about it for a moment. Her feet were hurting but she really didn't like bikes.

"Fine she sighed and couldn't hole back a small smile as his grin turned into a Cheshire cat grin.

"Here," he said and handed her a black helmet with skulls on it and climbed on behind him, instinctively holding on tightly. "Hold on and I promise I won't go to fast."

'You'd better not if you want to continue living because I will kill you then bring you back to life and kill you again,' she sent to him but he only laughed.

He reeved the engine and took off, leaving skid marks in his wake.

The ride on his bike was actually quicker then it was in car. They arrived at the house and Raven shakily invited him in.

"Rach, I'm home," Raven yelled when she opened the door and took off her jacket. Then she glanced at Seth. "And I brought a friend."

"Sure Rae. Dinner's in the fridge," Rachel called from the living room.

"You want anything?" Raven asked Seth as she dug through the fridge.

"Sure, I can't remember the last time I ate," he said.

She found a chicken sandwich and gave Seth half. She giggled when he started choking on a big bite. She handed him a glass of milk and he downed it.

"So...mind telling me why you left Jump," he asked once he'd stopped coughing.

"Can I trust you?"

"Uh huh."

"I don't know, I mean you didn't go very slow on the bike," she said teasingly.

"Hey! You have to give me some credit. Usually I go faster then that," he muttered, taking another bite of his sandwich. "And usually I take more jumps and do stupid stuff."

"Boys," she mumbled and he glared.

"All guys aren't that bad you know," he scowled. "Now are you going to tell me or not?"

"You know for some crazy reason...I trust you. And I don't usually trust people right away," she said looking at him. "Come on. I'll tell you in my room."

"Ok."

He followed her and she shut the door behind them.

"Sit down," she said, he sat on the bed. She sat down beside him. After a moment she turned and started to explain everything to him.

**(A/N: I was going to end it here because I couldn't think of anything else but then I thought of something and you're such good reviewers and I was supposed to update last Friday so here's the rest of what I thought up)**

"So...he did that to you and now you're carrying his kids," Seth said once she'd finished. "Now I understand why you decked those guys," he grinned then sobered. "Was he the last guy that you trusted right away?"

She nodded.

"And you're worried that I'm going to do the same thing to you right."

Another nod.

"I won't do anything to hurt you...I promise," he said as he pulled her close to him. Again she stiffened but relaxed faster then before.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know. I know," he cooed, rubbing her back. "I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thank you."

Seth stayed until 10:00. He'd held Raven for 45 minutes then they'd went out and talked to Rachel. He waved goodbye to the girls and took off down the street.

The two girls walked back into the house and Rachel fixed a cup of coffee for both of them.

"So Rach," Raven said after a sip of her coffee. "What happened to your boyfriend?"

"Oh Tom?" Raven nodded. "I dumped him. Didn't like the fact that I was helping you and your friend Zack was coming to live here."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I never really liked him. Now about you. You seem to have two guys chasing after you. Who are you going to choose?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're blushing."

"Ok. I really like Seth but I don't want to hurt Zack."

There was a long pause and Rachel could tell that Raven was getting uncomfortable.

"Have you figured out what you're going to name the kids?" Rachel asked instead.

"Nikki Jay and Robbie Tylor," Raven replied, thankful for the subject change.

"Nice names," Rachel said nodding, then she frowned. "Are you sure about naming the boy Robbie...I mean it's a lot like...his name."

"I know but I have to get over it sooner or later and I've always wanted to call a boy Robbie," raven said calmly.

"True."

They sat for awhile when raven spoke up.

"Zack's comin tomorrow and I forgot I said that I'd repaint one of the rooms for him," Raven said suddenly. "I have to go paint it," she started to get up from the table when Rachel grabbed her arm.

"I'll do it, you get some rest," Rachel said firmly. She got up and walked out of the room. A few seconds later she returned. "Which room were you going to give him?"

"I'll show you," Raven smirked and walked out of the room followed by Rachel.

They walked to a room at the far end of the hall. Rachel looked at Raven and when she nodded Rachel opened the door and looked back at Raven with her eyes narrowed.

"Do you know anything about this?" she asked, opening the door wide and stepping aside to give Raven a clear view of the room.

Inside there were paint brushes painting the walls, controlled by some invisible force...well..not really. You could see a black aura surrounding them.

"No," Raven smirked.

"Girl you're way too stubborn for your own good," Rachel muttered. A few seconds later, the black aura released the paint brushes and the room was finished. "Well since the room is finished, I'm going to bed. Night Rae," she yawned and walked to her room.

Raven was tired too but didn't want to go to sleep. Last night she'd been haunted by visions of Robin's face during the entire incident. Instead she walked to her room and got a book. She read for a while before she started dozing off. Not being able to keep her eyes open any longer she finally gave up the fight and drifted into another fitful sleep.

**A/N: how was it. Was it too full of useless info or what? Tell me and ill try to fix those things in the next chapter. Im sorry that I didn't update sooner. I won't give you my excuses right now but if u want to hear them tell me n ill add them in the next chapter. Lol. Hey Inspector. Remember R&R. **

**Nikki:(**


	9. Dick Grayson

Chapter 9

**Reviews:**

**Lingera: **you'll find out wat happens next in this chappy. Hehe

**Terra Rock: **it wasn't full of useless info? I thought it was. Oh well thanx 4 that it made me feel good.

**Jessie: **ure an idiot glares. Im not a special as u. ure so special that u need a room wit padded walls and a straitjacket. Hehe. Ill email u the excuses when I remember them. Hehe. U had 2 babysit. Haha.

**DarkRebel777: **sorry if u didn't understand it much. Send bac and tell me if u found this chappy easier 2 understand.

**-titans-phanatic-lol-: **this chappy is basically telling about Robin at Wayne manor. I no its not getting any where sighs itll get somewhere in the later chapters don't worry. Hope ure over ure cold.

**Tecna: **ure right. Seth is a nice guy, as 4 somethin hidden, there mayb something...I just have 2 make it up...hehe.

**Monchhichi: **ull find out in this chappy...

**lllovegood: **thank u. Seth's cool. Hehe. Don't die on me. Suspense is good...it makes ppl come back and read more. Robin and Raven will meet...he just might not explain himself but he might later. Not gonna tell u everything. I don't think I was ever on here before. I don't really watch the simpsons. I don't know where u may have seen my name shrugs

**Inspector: **Yay! I hope one don't take that long for me to update unless something really drastic happens. That makes me feel really good to know that some people think this is a really good story. Hehe.

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans Me No Ownie**

**Story Starts Now...please say that it's still good. **

Raven shot out of bed into a sitting position breathing heavily. She held the blanket close to her chest and her pjs were covered in cold sweat. She'd had another dream about Robin. She was shivering uncontrollably and had a sudden feeling of nausea. Leaning over the side of her bed she heaved.

Rachel had woke up and went to get a drink. On her way back she heard a sickening splattering sound, like liquid hitting something with great force. She winced, feeling sorry for Raven but continued back to bed, knowing that Raven didn't like being pitied and there was nothing she could do anyway.

Raven lid down on her back and groaned. Closing her eyes she remembered that Zack was coming today. She was looking forward to seeing him again. Sighing, she sat up and knowing that she wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon she grabbed the stuff for her shower and walked to the bathroom.

Stepping into the shower, she let the warm water run over her. It seemed to wash all her troubles away. Realizing how cliche that sounded she snorted and started to wash herself.

Fifteen minutes later she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in her uniform. She boiled the kettle and drank her tea while she read Eragon(A/N: one of the BEST books EVER! If you haven't read it yet...read it!).

When Rachel got ready she Raven a ride to work. Raven's day was pretty much like her first day of work and it was filled with telepathic conversations with Seth. That night Seth drove her home and Zack was sitting in the living room talking to Rachel.

"Hey Rach," Raven said as Seth helped her slip out of her jacket. Rachel waved and returned the greeting while Zack's head shot around. Raven smiled softly. "Hey Zack," she said.

"Hey Rae," he said as he got up and hugged her. She hugged him back and they stayed like that until Seth cleared his throat. Raven looked at him and stepped away from Zack.

"Zack, this is Seth. I met him at work. Seth this is Zack. He's an old friend from Jump," she said and watched as the two shook hands.

"Raven told me that you played in a band. What do you play?" Seth asked Zack.

"Base."

"Cool. Me too."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

With this they walked into the kitchen exchanging tips on handling and playing the base.

"You know. I don't think they like each other," Rachel said when she stopped by Raven.

"Nope. They hate each other," Raven agreed. They then followed the boys into the kitchen.

This started a close friendship between the four. It turned out that Rachel was developing a crush on Zack and Zack liked her back. He felt more of a brotherly love for Raven and approved when she and Seth, his best friend, began dating. Rachel and Seth began dating as well and Friday night double dates became a weekend ritual.

**Three Weeks Three Days Later**

"How can you eat that?" Seth asked Raven as he watched her pile pickles, peanut butter, mint jelly and eggs on a sandwich.

"Don't remind me what I'm eating because I don't want to know what I'm eating," she shot back and sat down by Seth. "My stomach hurts," she muttered and took a bite out of her 'sandwich'.

"Well. From seeing what you eat and how much of it you eat I'm not surprised. I am surprised that you aren't big yet," he commented dryly. This earned him a 'playful' punch on the shoulder that hurt alot. "Ow Rae. That hurt sweetheart," he whined and rubbed his shoulder.

"It was supposed to hurt and don't you dare call me sweetheart," she replied and walked out of the kitchen.

"Ok sweetheart," he called out and dodged a pillow that went flying at him.

This is how a typical morning went.

(A/N: now since we're all back in the same time frame here's a little treat.)

Wayne Manor(back to Robin. Bet you didn't expect that in this chappy.)

An annoying buzzing invaded Dick's dream. Trying to ignore it, it took him a while to realize that it was his alarm clock. Groggily, he reached out his hand and shut off it off. His hand flopped limply to the side of his bed and he stayed like that for five minutes before he woke up enough to get out of bed and stumble to the shower.

Looking through his closet a few minutes later he saw his new school uniform. Growling, he pulled it off the hanger and was sourly reminded that he was supposed to start school today.

A smirk was suddenly visible on his face and he dropped the uniform to the floor and kicked it around a few times before kicking it under his bed. Smirking, he grabbed a pair of ripped up black jeans and a Green Day tee. He left his hair(A/N: guys with longish hair who leave it down are HOTT!) And went downstairs.

"Dick!" Bruce growled. "What have I told you about sliding down the banister?"

"If you haven't said: 'keep doing it' I didn't hear you," Dick smirked and ran to the kitchen before Bruce could say anything else.

"Hey Alfred," Dick greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Master Richard," Alfred returned the greeting then raised and eyebrow at him. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?"

"I'm supposed to be, but I'm not going. Private schools are such a drag. Nothing interesting ever happens there and they have the most uncomfortable uniforms. I want to go to a regular school where I can wear anything I want to."

"Is that the only reason Dick? If it is then you're going to...that school that I enrolled you in. Heck who am I kidding. I went to that blasted school and they're all bloody stiff necks(A/N: no offense to private school goers I have a friend from St. John's who goes to a private school) and look how they made me turn out. I'll get everything set up and you'll be transferred BUT you WILL go to school tomorrow. You hear me," Bruce said sternly.

"Yessir."

"Good. Now go upstairs and get that uniform. I'll take it to the headmaster and tell him you're not coming."

Dick paled sightly at the mention of the uniform and grinned nervously but ran up to his room to get it anyway.

He fished it out from under his bed but only after pulling out: nine socks, three pizza boxes, two moldy slices of pizza, ten pop cans, one shirt, a pair of pants and a...mask?

Looking at the mask, he felt some memories trying to break through.

Suddenly, he yelped and grabbed his head, swearing loudly as he got a killer headache. He looked at the mask again and growled. He was about to throw it back under the bed when he saw images flash before his eyes:

a tunnel, change, bats, change, computers, change, a man in a bat costume, change, Bruce, stop.

He held his head as he tried to figure out what the images meant. He didn't know how long he'd been there like that but the next thing he knew Bruce was crouched down beside him. Dick's eyes widened as he finally fully realized what it meant.

"You're Batman," he whispered and looked at Bruce. Bruce's face turned white, his eyes widened and the hand that gripped Dick's arm tightened.

"Who–" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat and wet his lips. "Who told you?" he asked hoarsely, and against his best efforts his voice shook slightly.

"No one..I...just...remembered," Dick said quietly and looked away. Then he looked back again. "And I was Robin?"

Bruce looked at Dick carefully, sizing him up and grudgedly nodded his head and sighed. "Yes. You were Robin."

"Can you...can you show me how to be Robin again?" Dick asked hopefully.

"I can...but I'm not," Bruce said and looked away so he wouldn't have to see Dick's face.

"Why not?"

"Because I lost you once when you went to the Titans and I almost lost you for good a dozen times since you were with them. I'm not going to lose you again," he yelled.

"I can look after myself," Dick yelled back, eyes flashing angrily.

"Yes. That's why Alfred had to go to Jump to get you after being knocked out and losing your memory."

"That wasn't my fault. I was thinking about Raven and Slade took advantage of that! He provoked me and I made mistakes."

"Don't blame this on Slade. It's your fault and I'm not taking you back out there. At least not until I think you're ready," Bruce growled and walked out of the room.

"You might not think I'm ready but I know I am," Dick whispered.

He looked around and grabbed a black T-shirt with a white skull and blood red eyes, a pair of black pants that had chains hanging from the pockets and, of course, his mask.

Smiling, he looked under his bed and grabbed a box. In it was pictures of him and his family at the circus. Smiling a sad smile, he sifted through them.

A tear ran down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He stuffed the clothes in the box and punched it under the bed again.

He'd use it when he needed to. Or felt the need to be free again, whichever came first.

He walked downstairs and stopped when he heard voices coming from the living room.

"...out Alfred. I don't know what I'm going to do. He wants to do it again," came Bruce's voice.

"And what did you say?" Dick heard Alfred ask.

"What do you think I told him Alfred? I told him he wasn't going to do anything like that until I thought he was ready."

"And when has he ever listened to you when he didn't like what you said?"

"...Never..but.."

"That's right. I think that you should consider it or at least let him train with you and maybe take him out on the less dangerous missions," Alfred reasoned. "If you don't he may decide to do something stupid."

"Maybe you're right Alfred...but.." Dick stopped listening then.

He crept to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and his car keys then he crept back up to his room and lid down on the bed waiting for Bruce to come up. He didn't have to wait long since five minutes later he heard knocking on his door.

"Dick," Bruce called softly and opened the door. When he saw Dick lying on the be the walked in and sat at the foot of the bed. "Dick..about what I said earlier–"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Dick–"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Dick growled and kept his eyes closed. "Get out of my room now."

"What?"

"NOW!" Dick yelled and sat up glaring coldly at Bruce.

Startled, Bruce complied and got off the bed, thinking that Dick would want to talk about it once he calmed down.

Dick sighed, closed his eyes and lid back down. It killed him to get mad at Bruce like that. Bruce was one of the only people who he felt cared about him anymore...and now he'd yelled at Bruce...but Bruce had hurt him too.

He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the window, making sure that it was open enough for him to slip back in through when he wanted to, but not open enough to be overly noticeable. But not much got past Bruce and even less got past Alfred.

He climbed down the gutterpipe that traveled from the roof and went by his window. He smiled slightly as he did this, it reminded him of the circus days. His smile faded a bit so he focused on the task on hand. This usually helped when he started thinking about them.

He jumped the last ten feet and landed in a roll to soften his fall. He ran to the shed and slipped inside.

He saw, to his satisfaction, that his racing car(not that Bruce knew that's what it was) was still there. He slid into the driver's seat and slipped the key into the engine starter(I just remembered the name of it but I don't know how to spell it) and grinned as he heard the engine roar.

He revved it a few times then clicked the garage opener remote. As soon as it was open enough, he shot out of there.

He whooped as he took the turns and glanced at the speedometer. 120km. He could go faster.

He slowed down as he entered the freeway but turned left and went down a nearly abandoned road. He used to come here sometimes when he didn't feel like working out in the gym and he needed to let off some steam.

His speedometer read 130kn. He glanced around the road and ducked down to sift thorough his cds. He was driving with one hand and he glanced up every few seconds to make sure he was still on the road and nothing was coming but he still didn't slow down.

He finally found the one that he was looking for and sat up. He slipped it in the cd player and waited as static soon followed by 'music' filled the car. He blasted it and nodded his head to the beat.

Getting sick of the first one, he skipped to fourth song. He frowned as he thought about how the song described how he felt right now.

_I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place _

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're hereThis is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home

By the time you come home  
I'm already stoned  
You turn off the TV  
And you scream at me  
I can hardly wait  
Till you get off my case

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home

I'm better off alone

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home

By the time the song ended he was singing along. Sighing, he turned it to one of his favorite songs on the cd. The lyrics to Wake Up played and he opened the window and put his arm out.

_I'm not sober all the time  
You bring me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you _

I must be running out of luck  
Cause you're just not drunk enough to fck  
And now I've had it up to here  
I don't, I don't want you

It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you

I'm not angry all the time  
You push me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you

It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you

It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you

Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was beforeWhere the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you

Eventually he went back into the city and drove around. He went on one of the slower streets that usually didn't have a lot of activity on them and saw a girl walking.

She was holding a few books and had short black hair with purple streaks. She was small with a bigger stomach but she was being pestered by two boys whom she kept brushed off. He watched as the two boys pulled her into a nearby alley.

Dick stopped the car and ran into the alley. He heard the girls pleas for them to let her go. Silently, he stepped out of the shadows and stood behind the, large, group of thugs who were pushing the girl around the circle that they'd made.

"I believe she asked you to let her go," he growled threatingly as he made himself known.

The group stopped and the man who was holding the girl shoved her and she collapsed. Another man grabbed her and held her still while the first man turned around. Dick figured he was the leader of the group.

"Oh ya. And what are you going to do about it punk?" the leader sneered.

"Let me take her now without a fight and you'll get off easy and no one gets hurt. If you don't want to do that...I'll fight you for her," Dick said calmly.

"Fine. Boys," the rest of the group(minus the one holding the girl) stood ready to fight. "Get him," he snarled and the rest started forward.

Dick backed up against the wall and waited for them to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long.

One of the men jumped at him so Dick merely sidestepped and he crashed into the wall. This enraged the group and they went for him altogether.

Dick smiled and let 'Robin' kick in. This was one thing that he really liked that always helped him think.

He sank his fist into one man's stomach and his foot made contact with another man's face. Using the wall for leverage, he tackled a man, jumped off him and sank his feet into another man's chest, toppling him and causing him to stumble back and knock over several of his gang members.

He stopped and looked at the remaining men, he smirked as they stumbled backwards to the opening of the alley and turned around and ran away as fast as they could.

Dick turned and glared at the only remaining man: the one holding the girl. The poor man looked around for help but there was no one. Even the leader had fled to avoid Dick's wrath.

"Now you can give me the girl and leave quietly or you can go out like your buddies did."

The man's eyes shifted back and forth. Seeing no way to get out with the girl, he threw her and ran.

Dick turned and was going to go after the man but he heard the girl's head come in contact with the wall. He spun around and ran over to her. There was blood starting to flow down her forehead and he began to grow worried.

He was going to run to his car to get his cell but the thugs were starting to stir. Carefully, he picked her up and, supporting her head, carried her to his car.

He put her in the backseat, covered her with a blanket that he always kept in his car, rolled up his jacket and put it under her head and jumped in the front seat.

He knew that he should have gone to the hospital but he turned into the lane to go back to the house.

He glanced back and saw a spot of blood on the jacket that trailed up to the cut on her head and it wouldn't stop growing. His cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open

"Yo," he said.

"Dick?" Bruce's voice could be heard.

"Ya."

"Oh thank God. Dick do you know how worried I've been? Where the hell are you?"

"Um. Bruce, do you think you could get some bandages and that kind of stuff?"Dick asked ignoring Bruce's question. He glanced at the girl in the back again and sped up.

"Dick! What happened?"

"Just have them ready Bruce. I'll be there in a few, I'll explain everything then," Dick said and hung up without waiting for Bruce's answer.

He sped up and glanced at the speedometer again. He was going 150km so he slowed down. He'd be no use to the girl if he crashed trying to get her help.

He reached the manor in about five minutes. Bruce was there waiting for him and as soon as Dick stepped out of the car Bruce bombarded him with questions, all of which were ignored. Dick walked to the car's back door. He opened it and looked at Bruce with an expression that said 'duh'.

The sight of the girl made Bruce shut up. He took her out of the car and ran up the steps–two at a time–into the house where Alfred was waiting with the bandages.

Alfred and Bruce were looking after the girl and wouldn't let Dick see her until they were done. Needless to say, Dick was worried sick by the time Alfred came and told him he could see her.

When Dick walked into the room Bruce was talking to her. They stopped when Bruce saw him.

"Dick, this is Rebecca," Bruce said and the girl, now known as Rebecca, nodded. "Rebecca, this is my son Dick."

"You ok?" Dick asked.

"I'll live," Rebecca replied dryly, "thanks to you," she smiled slightly.

"That's good."

"I should go," she said as she started to get up.

"Are you sure? You could stay here if you want," Dick told Rebecca as he gazed into her startling blue eyes.

"I'm sure. I can call my boyfriend to pick me up," Rebecca said.

"That's ok. I'll drive you," Dick said and got up.

"No. That's fine. I appreciate what you did but I'm fine," she said coldly and aimed an icy glare at Dick.

He winced back but countered with his own glare at her. He opened his mouth to argue back but Bruce put this hand on Dick's shoulder and silenced him with a look.

"I'll show you where that phone is," Bruce told her and led her out of the room.

Dick growled and stomped to his room. Bruce came up a few minutes later but Dick refused to let him to talk.

About fifteen minutes after Dick went in his room the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" he yelled as he slid down the banister. He jumped off and stumbled to the door. "Who are you?" he asked the guy who was standing on the porch.

"I'm Seth. Rebecca called me and told me I had to come pick her up," Seth said, looking at Dick eyes narrowed. "If you did _anything _to her. I swear I'll–" he didn't get a chance to finish his threat because he saw Rebecca walk up behind Dick. "Becca!" he yelled and pushed past Dick. "What happened to your head? Wha–"

"I'm fine Seth. Don't worry," she said rolling her eyes.

"Old habit die hard," Seth muttered and wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist protectively.

"Yes," she said and pried his arm away from her waist waist. "And that includes not being touched."

"Fine," Seth muttered looking put out. "You ready to go now?"

"Ya. Just a sec," she said and turned to Bruce. "Thanks," she said and gave him a small smile.

"Any time. If you ever need any help you're welcome here," he said and held out his hand. Rebecca took it and they shook.

"Thank you," she said and turned to Dick. "...Thanks," she said and walked over to Seth. "Now I'm ready," she said and they walked out the door.

Dick watched her go with a feeling of great loss for a reason that he couldn't place.

8 months later

After 12 hours of labor, Rebecca Rothen gave birth to Robbie Tylor and Nikki Jay Rothen.

**A/N: how was this one? I know it took a bit of a long time to get but I had it wrote and I just needed to type it and the night that I was going to type it we got stuck in Bay D Espoir and then we went to Gander and I didn't have the story with me so I couldn't type it out there. I have the next chapter written so it shouldn't take me to long to type it. This chapter was supposed to be a Christmas to all you readers and especially you reviewers but now it's going to be a late Christmas and a New Year's gift. Hehe. HAPPY NEW YEAR PPL! Remember: R&R. Hey Inspector!**

**Nikki:(**


	10. Africa

Chapter 10

**Reviews:**

**xxSamuraixx: **she should have been able to reconginize him but then she wouldn't have trusted him at all, she would have told Bruce and I need her not to recognize him for later in the story. I do think ahead a bit. Lol

**Jess: **im too lazy to type out the full name. Lol. I'm going to email u the next chappy. Not this one cause you don't need to look over this one and get mad at me for making you giggle. Lol. Don't worry he will be. Just not in the next chappy. He's only going up to 13 I think.

**-titans-phanatic-lol-: **I know Dick should carry a first aid kit around and she should have reconigized him but I need this for later on. You'll see what I mean when I get it written . . . that is if I don't forget it by then. Next chappy you'll find out about the kids. I can't really answer most of your questions cause I haven't really thought about them but here's a chapter dedicated sorely to the titans. Since you asked so nicely. By the way, I'm not writing this one at night. It's 1:33 in the afternoon.

**Inspector:** I know it's not one of my better chapters. I just needed something to put before Rebecca had her kids. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this one better.

**IxLovexWallyxWest: **one big happy family! Uh huh. I'm glad you like it. Keep reading.

**Tecna: **I'm glad you like my abso fab! Super-tastic chapter. Hehe. Yup she finally met Robin/Dick.

**Monchhichi: **I'm sorry that the ending was so fast. I just wanted to get the pregnancy over with. Sorry if it was unexpected. Anyway. Hope you like this chapter.

**Sockhunter: **thanks. I didn't really look up anything so I'm sorry about not having the right info. If I ever do another fic like this, I'll remember that. Thanks for pointing it out.

**DaRkReBeL777: **I did think about that. Believe me. But how was Dick supposed to save her if she was kicking the guy's asses by herself? Anyway. She wants to keep a low profile and her powers are kind of different where she's pregnant. So that's my explanation of why she didn't kick the guy's asses. I hope you're happy with it.

**Disclaimer: Must I Go Through This Everytime?**

**This chapter is, mainly about where the Titans are. A few people have been asking so here it is:**

**Story Starts Now:**

Cyborg was standing in the living room with his back turned away from the two younger Titans.

"Dude! What do you mean you're leaving?" Beast Boy demanded, his eyes wide. This couldn't be happening. Not again. He'd already lost Robin and Raven and his parents. His best friend couldn't be leaving too.

"Yes Friend Cyborg. Please explain to us your reasons for doing the departing," Starfire pleaded, tears in her emerald green eyes.

"Face it guys. Ever since Robin went to Gotham and Rae ran away things have changed . . . we've changed. We don't know what the hell to do. We get our ass kicked by friggin robbers. Normal everyday robbers! It's good that no major bad guys have showed up because we wouldn't stand a chance," he sighed, his anger diminishing. "I'm going to start my own car shop. You know my email and cell. I'll keep in touch," he said and grabbed his suitcase that had been dropped by the door when the other two had confronted him.

"Friend Cyborg," Starfire asked timidly and he stopped. "Will we ever see you again?" she whispered.

"...I don't know Star," Cyborg said and walked away before they could say anything else, silent tears slipping down his face.

Starfire and Beast Boy watched the closed door for a long time after Cyborg left.

"Star," Beast Boy said quietly and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes Friend Beast Boy."

"Everyone else is gone . . . maybe we should go to," he said slowly, avoiding her eyes.

Starfire gasped, her eyes filling up with fresh tears. "Friend Beast Boy, please tell me that you are not going to do the departing as our friends have done!"

"No Star . . . well kinda," he took a deep breath. "Star . . . for a long time, I've really liked you and I was thinking that...we could leave together and get an apartment or somethin," he suggested.

Starfire's face lit up and she hugged Beast Boy. "Oh yes Friend Beast Boy I accept your proposal. I have taken the liking of which you earthlings call a 'crush,'" she said and Beast Boy would have beamed...if he'd been able to breathe.

"St..ar...a–air," he choked and Starfire let him go with a gasp. Continuous apologizes–only a few of which Beast Boy could actually understand–until Beast Boy stood up and stopped her by pulling her towards him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Starfire was surprised and tried to pull back but Beast Boy kept a firm grip on her. She melted into his embrace as her mind went blank.

Beast Boy pulled out of the kiss and looked at Starfire. She smiled a t him and he let out a sigh of relief that she felt the same way.

"You ready to go Star?" he asked and she nodded.

"But where are we going Friend Beast Boy?" she asked, suddenly afraid. Jump City was the only place on Earth where she'd been accepted quickly. What if other people didn't accept her.

"To an old friend," Beast Boy whispered, suddenly feeling depressed at the memories that were associated with the place he was planning on going to. "Why don't you go pack Star. I have to make some phone calls," he said and Starfire did without asking any questions, feeling that now wasn't a good time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire had been packing for nearly an hour when Beast Boy knocked on her open door. She turned, nodded at him to come in but he stayed by the door and eyed the winter jackets that she was putting in boxes.

"You're not going to need those where we're going," he said. Starfire looked at him and he sighed then walked over to her. "We're going to a place called Africa. I used to live there. It's really warm there so it might be best if you packed mostly shorts and T-shirts. Maybe a few pairs of pants and sweaters."

"But Friend Beat Boy. What will I do if it gets cold and the frozen rain begins to fall?" she asked worriedly, tilting her head questioningly.

"That's snow Star, and it doesn't usually happen there," he saw the hesitation in her eyes and inwardly sighed. "Never mind Star. Pack what you want, we'll find somewhere to fit it . . . just make sure you pack lots of T-shirts and shorts," he said and left when Starfire nodded in understanding then started humming and went pack to packing.

Three days later Beast Boy and Starfire stood in the Jump City air terminal.

"Flight 120. Jump City nonstop to Africa now boarding," the nasally voice came over the intercom before a deafing crackle went through. Beast Boy winced and picked up his carry-on bag. The others were already loaded.

"That's us," he said and Starfire picked up her bag. Beast Boy had told her to take a few books, CDs, her walkman that he'd bought her for the trip and a few other little things.

Once they had boarded the plane Starfire sat down and made herself comfortable for the long flight. She slipped a Hilary Duff cd into her walkman and looked out the window.

Her and Beast Boy, or Gar as he told her to call her, were dating but she couldn't help but think about Robin and Raven. She wondered how Robin was and if he remembered them at all. If he ever went back to Titans Tower no one would be there. She sighed and thought for the millionth time since Raven left: why did Friend Raven leave? Where is Friend Raven?

Gar saw the spaced out look in Starfire's eyes. He knew that she still thought about Robin and he didn't really have a problem with it. He still thought about Raven. he sighed and pulled out his Gameboy and plugged his headphones into it. He looked through his games and pulled out Madagascar. He hoped he had enough batteries to last him the plane ride.

Twenty–four hours later the plane landed in Africa. Gar checked him and Star(that's what she was going to be called here) into a hotel and got as much sleep as they could. Neither could sleep though. Gar was excited about seeing everybody again and Starfire was looking forward to making new friends.

The next morning they woke up and Gar went out and bought a car. Star was surprised to find out that his parents had left him a large trust fund.

They drove for hours until they came to a small village. Children who were playing stopped and pointed at the car. Star stared at them and looked at Beast Boy questioningly. Beast Boy suddenly stopped and got out.

"Stay here Star. I'll be back in a minute," he said and shut the door. She watched him bend down and start talking to one of the children who was pointing and seemly giving him directions. He walked back to the car and opened the door. "Come on," he said to her as he took the keys out of the ignition.

"Where are we going?"

"To see someone that I know."

They walked towards a house on the far side of town and before they got there a girl ran out and jumped in Gar's arms, throwing her arms around his neck.

"GAR!" she screamed.

"Zanta!" he cried and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm awesome. What about you?"

"I'm fine. This here is my girlfriend Star," he said and Zanta nodded to Star.

"You got a good catch. He's probably the best guy that came out of here. If you didn't have him then I would," Zanta smirked and Star laughed. Zanta had that kind of charm that made you instantly like her. "Come on. Gar Dad and Mike want to see."

"How is your Dad Zanta?" Gar asked as they walked, he held Star's hand.

"He's not doin too bad. Put it this way: he's still good enough to scare away all the guys that I bring home."

Gar laughed. "What about Mike?"

"He's just as arrogant as ever," Zanta said rolling her eyes. "You two got along together didn't you?"

"We were best friends. I can't wait to see him again."

"He's been waiting for you to get here," Zanta said. "Come on Gar, Dad wants to see you," she said and started pulling him.

"Hey King Tawaba!" Gar exclaimed.

"It's good to see you again Gar," the kind voice answered and the teenagers sat down and talked with the chief.

Six months later Gar proposed to Star. They got married three months later and the entire village celebrated.

At that time Star had an announcement for everyone. She said that she expecting a child. this came as a surprise to even Gar who burst into tears and embraced his wife.

Nine months after the wedding, Star gave birth to a healthy baby girl who she happily named Summer.

**A/N: short I know. Please don't hurt me but this was only to let everyone know what was happening with the other titans. I will have more parts with Summer, just not yet. I think a plan is beginning to emerge in my mind. The next chapter won't take so long because I already have it written and I just have to type it up. We just finished midterms so I should be writing more now because I haven't been in school long enough to actually write a chapter. I just want you to know something. When I update is mainly affected by how much time I spend in school and how much free time I get. In a good week I can get a chapter done in my spare time but I don't really write at home unless I feel guilty about making you guys wait to long for a chapter. So like I said: updating depends on spare time I get in school. Please don't hurt me because of this. Remember, R&R. **

**Nikki**


	11. Meeting The Kids

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Story Starts Now:**

Three year old twins Nikki and Robbie Rothen were playing in the sandbox behind their house. Nikki, being the more adventurous of the two, got bored with it quickly and decided to go for a walk.

She walked for a while, crossing no streets but ending up far from home anyway. She stopped only when she saw a young girl playing with a puppy.

"Hi," she said and walked up to the girl.

"Hellwo," the girl said. She had hazel eyes and dark blonde hair that hung in curls around her face. "What's you name?"

"My names Nikki. What's yours?"

"My names Jessie and this is Ice. I just got er."

"She's cute."

"Wanna pet er?"

"Ok," Nikki said and sat down beside Jessie.

"Do you wanna be my frwiend?" Jessie asked.

"Ok," Nikki said as she continued to pet Ice who was now lying down contentedly between the two girls.

"NIKKI!" they heard someone yell from down the street. They turned and saw Robbie running up to them.

"Hey Wobbie," Nikki said as her twin stopped in front of the girls panting. He flopped down on the grass and was immediately attacked by Ice. Jessie and Nikki giggled as they watched Robbie try to keep the puppy from licking his face. "Jessie, this is my brwther Wobbie."

"Hey," Robbie said once Ice calmed down and let him sit up.

"Hi," Jessie returned, grinning.

"What's your dog's name?" Robbie asked as he continued to pet the puppy who had claimed the young boy's lap.

"Ice," Jessie replied. The three remained silent for a few minutes, Robbie petting the puppy, Jessie watching Robbie(afraid that he might hurt Ice) and Nikki picking up pieces of grass and making a bird's nest. "Do you guys wanna play something?" Jessie asked, breaking the silence.

"Is it Barbies?" Robbie asked making a face.

"No. I got trucks and stuff if you wanna play that," Jessie shrugged and Robbie and Nikki nodded eagerly.

They played trucks for hours. Jessie's mother even brought out milk and cookies for the small group. When it was starting to get dark, Jessie's mother decided that it was time for the twins to go home.

"I think it's time for Robbie and Nikki to go home," Mrs Graylon, Jessie's mother, said. "Do you want to phone your parents to get them to come pick you up?"

"Ok. Wobbie, you do it," Nikki said.

"Fine," Robbie grumbled and punched in the phone number. He waited a few minutes before he hung up and clambered off the stool he had been standing on. "They're not home," he said shrugging.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Mrs Graylon asked. When the twins nodded she grabbed her car keys. "Where do you live?" she asked.

"9 Mahogany Street," they chorused, just like their mom had taught them.

Mrs Graylon didn't say anything but ushered the kids(Jessie and Ice included) to the car. She buckled them in the back seat and drove to the twin's house. "Here you are," she said when they stopped.

"Thanks Mrs Graylon," Nikki said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and Robbie nodded in agreement. They stepped out of the car and turned to see Rebecca running up to them.

"Robbie! Nikki! Where were you?" we were so worried," she cried as she hugged them tightly.

"We went fwr a walk and we met a gwrl named Jessie and she has a pwppy named Ice," Nikki said happily. "Can we get a pwppy Mommy?"

"Ya! And we pwayed wit twcks," Robbie said, smiling widely but it turned into a frown when he saw tears falling down Rebecca's cheeks. "Why are you cwing Mommy?" he asked concerned.

"Mommy was just scared that's all," Rebecca said as she quickly wiped the tears away.

By now, Jessie's mother had gathered that the two young children had wandered off. She was amazed that they had made it to her house without being hurt or kidnapped. She walked up to the trio and held her hand out to Rebecca.

Rebecca stood and looked at her.

"Hello. I'm Jessie's mother Elizabeth Graylon. are you the twins mother?" she asked.

"Yes," Rebecca replied coldly. Elizabeth was taken aback by her tone. "Why do you ask?"

"You just look so young," Elizabeth said and it was true. The girl looked no more than nineteen of twenty at the most. "Anyway, Nikki and Robbie came to my house and were playing with my daughter. I thought that you knew where they were–"

"Are you implying that I'm a bad parent?" Rebecca demanded.

"Not at all. But they seemed to enjoy playing with Jessie and I think Jessie enjoyed playing with them. There's no children her age where we live and she gets lonely. If you want, you could have my phone number and address so we could arrange play dates for the kids so they could see each other, if not they could go out looking for each other and...something could happen to them," she said.

Rebecca was thinking it over when Jessie, who had gotten tired of waiting in the car, and Ice walked over to Robbie and Nikki. Robbie and Ice began wrestling in the grass, Ice was letting out playful growls and nipping at Robbie's sweater. The two girls however sat down on the ground and watched the wrestling match while they chatted.

After watching for a few minutes, Rebecca looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "I'm Rebecca, Nikki and Robbie's mom. I think that they would enjoy that," she said and shook Elizabeth's hand. They were exchanging numbers and addresses when Zack, Seth and Rachel ran out of the house. They'd been regrouping there and about to go out to look for the twins some more when they saw the three kids and the puppy.

Zack scooped up Robbie and Seth picked up Nikki. They were hugging the kids tightly and the kids were laughing and demanding to be put back down. In full it was a touching scene. Two grown men holding two toddlers and crying but yelling at the same time.

The women watched the scene, smiling slightly and laughing quietly when the three kids(and puppy) decided they wanted to tell the men **all **about their day and their 'little' adventure. While this was going on, Rebecca and Elizabeth had come up with an arrangement that Robbie and Nikki would go to Elizabeth's house to play with Jessie when Rebecca went to work verses going to work with her and staying with Fred's wife and kids who were either younger or older then the twins.

This was the beginning of a close relationship between Jessie and Nikki.

It was the first day of preschool and Jessie's mother had drove the kids there. She'd said goodbye to them and they had let her go without making a scene. They were used to either Rebecca or Elizabeth(sometimes Rachel, Zack or Seth) dropping them off at one place then coming back and getting them later. Besides, they already knew each other and that was more to say then most of the kids who didn't know anyone and would have to make new friends now.

Nikki rolled her eyes at the kids who were clinging to their parents. Jessie had been trying to mimic this action for some time and had finally learnt how to do it at the end of April. She could now do it perfectly. Robbie had learned this habit from his sister but didn't use it as often but now rolled his eyes in annoyance.

There was a boy standing on the far side of the playground. He was getting pushed around by a gang of bigger preschooler boys. Robbie had a fair sense of justice but was the kind of kid who held back. Instead, he turned to Jessie and Nikki who didn't hold back when fighting but were more reserved when it came to personal issues.

"Wook ober there Nikki. Mabwe we should hwp him," Robbie said pointing. Nikki and Jessie watched as the young boy was pushed to the ground. His frantic cries for help weren't heard over the cries of the children as they watched their parents depart.

Even if his cries were heard they were not payed any mind to. From a distance it looked like they were playing a game or talking.

The three watched, their anger increasing with every frantic cry for help or from pain the emitted from the boy's mouth. Nikki started stomping over followed by Jessie and Robbie. Nikki usually lost her temper first and made hasty decisions without thinking it through.

Nikki walked up to the supposed ringleader and shoved him. He stumbled then turned and glared at the three of them since Jessie and Robbie had caught up.

"Leave him alone," Nikki growled and glared at him.

"And who's gonna make me? You?" the boy laughed but was silenced when a fist connected with his jaw. He cried out and stumbled back holding his jaw and tears in his eyes. He may have been a bully but he was still only five. Nikki glared and Jessie held up her fist, eyes flashing red threateningly. "Come on," he mumbled and him and his gang ran off, leaving the trio and their former victim.

Jessie put her fist down and looked at the boy who was now backed up against the wall, staring at them with fear visible in his eyes. He was sporting a bloody nose and it was dripping out between his stubby fingers.

"Hey," Nikki said and knelt down. She gently pried the boy's hands away from his nose. She raised a hand and it began to glow blue. The other two had moved so they blocked them from the view of passerbys. Nikki touched the boy's nose gently. He winced slightly but then the pain was gone.

"What did you do?" he asked sumptiously.

"I dunno. it's just somethin I can do," she shrugged. "Anyway, I'm Nikki, that's my brother Wobbie and my best friend Jessie," she said as she pointed to them. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jason. Thanks for helpin me, I didn't think anyone cared," he said as he wiped to blood away from his nose and smiled at them.

"We care...do you wanna be our fwiend?" Nikki asked, looking back at Robbie and Jessie for support.

"Do you mean that?" Jason asked and when they nodded he beamed. "Ok."

The bell rang and the, now, foursome walked into the school.

Nikki, Robbie and Jason were standing on the bus stop. They were now ten and their parents were giving them more freedom, especially when they were together. Jason glanced at his watch impatiently for the third time in five minutes. They were waiting for Jessie...again.

Robbie looked up for a moment when he heard approaching footsteps but went back to looking over last nights math homework when he saw the girl had black hair.

"Hey guys!" he heard the girl shout.

"Jessie?" he asked in disbelief. He was the first to regain the ability of speech after seeing Jessie's hair. That was all he got out before he went back to gaping soundlessly at her.

"No duh," she said and rolled her eyes. "So what do you think?" she asked, twirling around.

"You look...awesome," Robbie smiled and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and hugged him back. They stayed like that until they heard Jason clear his throat then they parted quickly, blushing furiously and watched as Nikki rolled her eyes.

"You look cool," Jason said and punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"It suits you. You never were a blonde...not in hair color anyway," Nikki said and now Jessie rolled her eyes.

"So what are we doing after school?" Jason asked.

"We could go to the soda place," Jessie suggested and Jason nodded. They looked at the twins who shook their heads.

"I got detention for fighting with Fang(the guy who tried to beat up Jason in preschool). Anyway, I have to go after school today and tomorrow," Robbie shrugged. Having fights with Fang was a regular occurrence within the group.

"I punched Dylan and gave him a black eye. It was worth getting detention for," Nikki said grinning.

"When will you two learn?" Jessie scolded playfully because she enjoyed a good fight like the twins.

"Fighting only gets you in trouble," Jason added.

This earned another eye roll and 'yes mom' from Nikki and a chuckle from Robbie.

The twins had been home for about an hour and were sitting in Nikki's room talking. The phone rang and since they were the only ones home at the time Nikki grabbed the portable and answered.

"Hello," she said and waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"Nikki?" a quiet tearful voice could be heard.

"Jessie?" Nikki asked as she stood up. "Jessie what's the matter?"

"Nikki, do you think you could come over now?"

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"I kinda had a little mishap...Nikki! My powers were out of control!" Jessie sobbed.

Nikki's eyes widened. This was bad. She'd seen what could be done when Jessie's powers slipped out of her control when she was younger and that was disastrous, but if they evolved and gotten stronger like hers and Robbie's then it could really **really **bad.

"I'll be there in a sec Jess. Just meditate like we taught you."

"Ok," Jessie whimpered and hung up.

By now Robbie was on his feet and standing in front of Nikki.

"What's the matter?" he asked urgently.

"Jessie lost control of her powers," Nikki said hurriedly. "She wants me to get over there as soon as I can...maybe you should come too, your powers might come in handy."

"Ok," he said and closed his eyes as he felt Nikki take hold of his shoulders. He never liked her method of teleporting.

"Ready?" she asked quietly and when he nodded she released her hold on her powers and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Robbie felt himself being lifted off the ground and he tried to keep his lunch down. He stumbled away from Nikki, still dizzy from teleporting, and feel on his face.

"What happened here?" he asked out loud as he unsteadily got up.

"Jess lost control of her powers," Nikki snapped and pushed past him, skating down the iced hallway, holding unto frozen statues and other objects to keep her balance.

They skidded to the living room where there was a heavy snowstorm going on. Robbie saw Mr and Mrs Graylon frozen in the middle of the storm.

He poked Nikki and pointed to them. She looked at him and nodded, not saying anything since it was impossible to hear over the howling wind.

"Sohtniz Noirtem Htaraza," Robbie shouted and was covered in a layer of flames**(A/N: like Slade in Birthmark) **that prevented him from being frozen. He ran over to the Graylon's and, repeating his mantra, started to melt the ice that surrounded them. He started at the feet so that Nikki would have more time to get to Jessie and sort it all out before the adults came to so there would be less questions.

Nikki looked around and, not seeing Jessie anywhere, ran to Jessie's room. The entire inside of the house was covered in ice so it was hard to run so Nikki mostly slid.

She reached Jessie's room and saw Jessie sitting in a corner of her room with her knees pulled up to her chest and hugging Ice.

Her hair was whipping around her face from the furious gusts of wind carrying blinding flurries of snowflakes.

She stared at Nikki with impassionatvie yellow eyes that made Nikki inwardly cringe. Jessie was terrified. Nikki crawled over to her, ignoring the biting ind and started talking to Jessie. Ice licked Nikki's hand and Nikki placed a reassuring hand on the shaking husky's head. Since talking to Jessie wasn't working, Nikki switched tactics.

"Come on Jess. Meditate just like we learned. Say it with me. Nieve Tormenta Hielo," Nikki chanted and after a few seconds Jessie closed her eyes and began chanting along with Nikki.

The winds started to die down and the snowflakes gently fell to the ground. Jessie opened her eyes and stared at Nikki who smiled.

"You got them back under control Jess," she said to Jessie and lightly punched her on the shoulder.

"Yup," Jessie smirked and shook her head to remove the snowflakes that had gotten stuck in her black hair. "Think you can help me get this mess cleaned up?" she asked grinning and Nikki grinned back.

"Nieve Metrion Zinelo," they shouted together and the inside of the house was engulfed in a black aura with snow swirling around.

The magic disappeared and there was no snow or ice left. They walked to the living room followed by Ice to see Robbie stammering excuses to Jessie's parents.

"Jessie," they cried when they saw her. They ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"What happened?" her father demanded.

"Well..." Jessie glanced at Nikki and Robbie for support and they gave her a thumbs up. Jessie turned back to her parents and took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad...I have powers," she ignored their startled gasps and continued. "I can control snow and most other things that deal with winter and most times I can control them but today they got out of control and...well you saw what pretty much happened."

There was a long pause then Jessie's mother spoke up. "Did Robbie and Nikki know?" she asked.

Jessie nodded.

"Do they have powers as well?" he father asked.

"Before we tell you anything else can you promise that you won't tell **anyone**. Not even Rebecca or Toni(Jason's mom)," Jessie said. Her parents nodded and she glanced at the twins who sighed.

"Me and Nikki have powers," Robbie started.

"I can control the darkness and move stuff and Robbie controls fire," Nikki explained.

"As for Jason. We have more respect for him then to just go and start telling his secrets to everyone. It's not our secret to tell," Robbie finished and Nikki and Jessie nodded.

"Well then...now that we've got that settled, do you two need a ride home?" Jessie's mother asked.

The twins nodded and five minutes later were back in Nikki's room talking when Rebecca walked in with takeout and called them for supper.

**A/N: there's your first Nikki Robbie Jason and Jessie chapter. If you guys want, I can write chapters with Summer. I think the next chapter everyone will be 14 then 16. Unless Jess decides to add somethin. lol. Remember R&R.**

**Nikki**


	12. Breakup

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: What Do You Think...**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I tried to reply to all the messages but I'm not sure if I did so if I didn't reply to your review please tell me and please don't be offended, it's actually kind of weird how I suddenly just started doing that. Oh ya, if you haven't checked out my new story 'Jessie' please do so. Any way, hope you enjoy this chappy. I don't know how long it's going to take to update the next one.**

**Please keep in mind that Rebecca and Raven are the same person as well as Dick, Robin and Richard are also the same person. There's going to be a mixture of names used. Sorry if it's confusing. **

**Story Starts Now:**

He hadn't seen her for sixteen years. Bruce told him three later after he last saw her that it was her he rescued that night. By now, he'd given up hope of ever finding her again, but he still looked for her whenever he could.

Nightwing sighed and jumped to the next rooftop. Richard, more commonly known as Dick Greyson was the most eligible bachelor in Gotham, but he had his heart set on a girl he'd probably never see again.

He glanced at the watch on his arm. 3:00AM. He should try and get at least five hours of sleep. He was president of Wayne Enterprises after all.

With a sigh, he dropped from the roof and landed next to his bike. He turned it on and drove down the street with a roar.

As soon as his head hit the pillow when he got home, he fell into an exhausted and dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you would do that!" Rebecca yelled. "Why did you do it?" she screamed, tears slipping down her pale face that was now flushed with red, hints of her growing anger. She had just found out that her long time boyfriend Seth had been cheating on her

"Because I got tired of it. I don't want a family yet," he yelled back.

"What about Nikki and Robbie? You're like a father to them! More then that, you're one of their best friends!"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! It's all about those two damn kids! They're the only ones you care about! Where am I supposed to fit in huh Becca?" he yelled then grabbed her shoulders hard and stared in her eyes with a wild look. Then he hissed in a savage whisper, "I've tried to be patient Rebecca I really have. I tried to understand but I can't...that's why I have to leave," he said and let go of her arms.

"Seth..." Rebecca choked out. This couldn't be happening.

"You're a good friend, an awesome person and an even better mom Rebecca...you're just not right for me," he whispered as he stood in the doorway not looking at her. "Goodbye Rebecca, or Raven...whoever you are," he said then left.

Rebecca collapsed to the floor. She stayed like that until Zack and Rachel came home. She told then what happened in between sobs then broke down completely as Rachel held her.

Zack and Rachel both exchanged glances over Rebecca's head. They were thankful that both Nikki and Robbie were sleeping out tonight. They didn't need to see their mother in one of the few times when her guard was down and she needed someone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca went to work reluctantly the next morning. It was Saturday so she expected a big crowd. And she was right. She was startled to see Fred behind the bar counter.

"Hey Rebecca," he said as he took advantage of the momentarily lapse in orders. "I'm working because Seth called me last night and quit. Do you think you could call Zack?" he asked and she nodded then went to the back room and put on her apron as she held the phone under her ear and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello," Zack answered and yawned.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just about to get a shower. Why are you calling me from work? Did something happen to the kids?" he asked, concerned.

"No. Seth quit last night so Fred's behind the counter. He wants to know if you can come in now," she said, straightening her hair in the small mirror on the wall.

"Ya, I guess," he said slowly. "Tell him I'll be over in thirty."

"UmK," Rebecca said. "Is Rach gone to work?"

"Ya."

"Can you call the kids and tell them no one's home so they have to stay at Jessie's and Jason's."

"Alright. and Becca."

"Ya."

"Don't worry about them. They can look after themselves. And Seth lost out on one of the best girls I know."

"Thanks Zack," Rebecca smiled and hung up.

She mentally prepared herself for a long day at her demanding job before she walked out into the front room and was immediately blown away by the loud yells of 'waitress'.

She sighed and pulled out her notebook and sighed again as she walked to the closest table. This **was** going to be a **long** day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dick Greyson walked out of the Wayne Enterprises building with his head held high.

As soon as he reached his car his head dropped and his shoulders sagged. He was dead tired. Those late night patrols were catching up on him. He leaned forward and fumbled with his keys. Turning the car on, he decided to drive around for a bit.

He was driving for about fifteen minutes when he saw a dreary looking bar. A drink was just what he needed he thought smiling. He parked the car in a back alley and walked into the bar and sat on a bar stool by the counter.

"A beer on the rocks," he said and the bartender nodded then passed him a large mg of the foaming liquid. He took a gulp and winced as it burned the back of his throat.

His head was getting fuzzy already and he welcomed it. He never had had a high alcohol tolerance level.

Two beers later, he was swaying and seeing double, or was it triple. He didn't know or care anymore.

"Are you ok?" the bartender asked.

Dick stared at him, unable to comprehend what was being said. He saw a woman standing by the bartender and the last thing he heard before he passed out was 'Robin'.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dick woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned and leaned over the side of the bed he was lying in a vomited. He opened his eyes long enough to see a bucket on the floor and a glass of water by two white pills on the night table. He grabbed them as best as he could and swallowed them, downing them with the water. He lid back and tried to remember what had happened.

Thinking only made his head pound more so he stopped and thanked the silence.

"NIKKI! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" someone yelled and Dick winced, holding his head.

He heard someone running by the door but payed it no mind. His head hurt too much. Wait, who was Nikki?

The door opened and he grimaced as the bright light appeared but was gone as quickly as it had come.

"So you decided to join the living," a dry voice said from beside the door.

"Raven?" he asked in a stage whisper. She stepped out of the shadows and started walking towards him. His vision blurred again and he closed his eyes as the room spun.

"Sit up," she said and he pushed himself up on the heels of his hands. He felt the bed shift as it took Raven's(at least that's who he hoped and thought it was) weight. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered and his head instally cleared.

"Raven," he whispered and hugged her. "I missed you so much," he whispered into her hair as tears fell from his ice blue eyes.

Raven melted into his embrace. She'd always felt safe in his arms, even after what he had done. When she heard him whisper those words she couldn't hold it back anymore. She hugged him back and sobbed into his chest.

Dick was surprised with her outburst but held her shaking body until she stopped crying. There was a knock on the door and they looked up.

"Becca. if he's up we've got pancakes out here. They're your favorite," someone said and left.

"Becca?"

"Here it's Rebecca but everyone calls me Becca for some crazy reason," she said and smiled at him. "Come on, they've got pancakes," she said and grabbed his hands.

Dick was surprised. Raven had changed a lot.

Raven led him to the kitchen and he saw the bartender passing a plate of pancakes to a boy with shaggy black hair that hung in his eyes. There was a woman making more pancakes and a girl with black and purple hair stealing pancakes from the boy's plate.

This led to a argument which went pretty much unnoticed.

"So now you two are holding hands. I knew I shouldn't have let you bring him home. I mean, he was drunk and passed out for crying out loud," the bartender teased.

"Zack, don't talk about those things in front of the kids," she scolded.

"Kids. what kids? I don't see any kids around here," the boy said looking around. Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Ya. We're not kids we're...mature adults," the girl said smirking. The boy snorted and the girl stuck out her tongue.

"You'll be adults when you turn eighteen. Are you eighteen yet?"

"No," the kids sighed.

The girl looked at her watch and let out a startled yelp.

"Wassa the matter?" the boy asked through a mouthful of food.

"I've got to meet Jessie at the mall in five minutes. Hot Topic just got a new shipment in. Then we've got band in an hour. Robbie, don't be late," the girl said and got up and walked to the door.

Rebecca let go of Dick's hand and stopped her from going any further.

"Nikki, where are you going?"

"Mall."

"With?"

"Jess."

"Then."

"Band. Robbie has to be there too."

"Where?"

"Jason's."

"When will you be home?"

"When we're finished."

"Do you have your cell?"

American Idiot by Green Day started playing and Nikki pulled the cell out of her back pocket and hung up, smirking at Robbie who was holding his cell.

"How are you getting there?"

"Zack loaned me his car," she said and held up the keys. Rebecca opened her mouth to say something else but Nikki cut her off. "I'll be fine Mom," she said and kissed her cheek. "C'mon Robbie," she said and the two ran out the door with identical cries of 'Bye Mom'.

"Mom?" Dick asked. "Please tell me they were joking or talking to those two," he pleaded, pointing at Zack and Rachel. To his amazement, she looked away. "Raven," he croaked and cupped her chin gently.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because they're mine," she whispered.

"Who's the father?" he asked and Rebecca looked up at him, fire burning in her eyes.

"Don't you dare ask me that," she hissed. "You're the father and you know it."

"What?"

"Oh you don't remember? That night at the party Robin. Do you know what you did to me? You raped me Robin. That's why I left."

"I didn't rape you Raven," he said unbelieving. "I went outside and I saw Slade. we fought then I can't remember anything else after he pinned me. I think he knocked me out. All I know is that the next morning I wake up with a hell of a headache and you were gone. Do you know how worried I was?"

"Do you know how hurt I was? You were my best friend Robin, the only person I really trusted," she yelled, her voice growing softer with each word. "Do you know how scared I was. I was sixteen and going to have twins."

Tears started slipping down her face Dick pulled her close. Zack and Rachel had left a while ago. They knew that Raven needed time to sort this out with Dick.

"Raven, I swear. If I had known I never would have let you leave and you wouldn't have had to go through this alone," he whispered.

"I wasn't alone. Zack, Rachel and S–" she let out a choked sob before continuing. "They helped me get through it."

"Fine, you wouldn't have had to go through this without me," then he sighed. "I wish I'd been able to see them grow up."

"You can start now," she whispered and he smiled. "They need someone."

"What about Zack?"

"Zack goes out with Rachel and the twins see him more as an older brother or a good friend. And Seth...well, he's not going to be around anymore."

"I'm not going to ask because judging by the look on your face you don't want to talk about it."

"You haven't lost your touch," Rebecca smiled.

"Think you can tell me some stuff about my kids?" he asked and Rebecca nodded.

"I'd love to," she said and led him to her room.

Rachel and Zack let out a sigh of relief from where they'd been listening to in the living room. Things were going to be ok.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys are late," Jessie said, impatiently tapping her foot.

"We know. Rach made pancakes and Mom had this guy that she seemed to know but we've never seen him," Nikki said.

"Ok. I don't really care," Jessie said. "What part are we going to today?" she asked.

"I was thinking Main Street," Jason said and the others nodded.

"K. We'll meet at the car in fifteen minutes, unless everyone is ready now," Robbie said, he added the last part when everybody stared at him. "Ok. to the car then."

At the car Robbie knelt down and started fitting something over the license plate.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Now the police can't trace the number," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They got in the car(Robbie driving) and drove to the main street. He parked on the side of the road and turned off the car.

"So what now?" Jessie asked. She got bored easily. Very easily. And when she got bored, she annoyed everyone else around.

"We wait," Jason muttered and leaned back in the front seat.

"For what?" Jessie asked.

"This," Nikki said and passed her a sheet of paper. Jessie read it and glared at them all.

"Why am I always the last one to know everything?" she asked.

"I didn't find out till Robbie showed it to me in the car this morning...I think the boys think that us girls aren't worthy of knowing until the last minute. The funny thing is us girls are usually the masterminds behind the operations," Nikki smirked and glanced at the blushing boys.

"And your names on it Nikki," Jessie said.

"What?" Nikki said confused and Jessie passed the note to her, pointing out he name. "Crap. I didn't see that. Why didn't you tell me Wobbie?" she asked, using her childhood nickname for him. Robbie winced. Whenever she called him that after he lied to her he felt guilty...and she knew it.

"Because you would have told Jessie and the two of you would have become obsessed and you would have gotten hurt," Robbie replied.

"He has a point," Jessie said and Nikki nodded.

"He knows us too well," Nikki wailed and her and Jessie collapsed into fits of fake sobs.

The boys rolled their eyes and turned on the radio. Nothing was on so Nikki put in her Linkin Park cd and they started to listen to Numb.

Jason was scanning the area. "There," he said and pointed. Everybody looked and Jessie growled.

"Slade," Nikki snarled.

**A/N: Yay! Another chappy done. I hope you like it. Remember R&R.**

**nikki**


	13. Meet The Misfits

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans Me No Ownie.**

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. And I left you in a cliffy to. You don't know how much I hate myself for it. But I've been busy. I've reread all of my stories and I'm editing them a lot. I'm not changing the plot, just a lot of the wording and trying to keep them in character more. I've had writers' block . . . again and I've been working on different stories and cramming for assignments/tests. Ok, now I will stop boring you with my probs and life issues and you can read the story. Tell me off for not updating if you want, I deserve it.

**Story Starts Now:**

"That's why I didn't tell you," Robbie said and both boys looked away as the girls were engulfed in a bright light. When the light disappeared, both girls were wearing different outfits.

Jessie had what looked like a cutoff parka. Her arms and most of her stomach were left bare. The parka trim was white fur and the material was tan. The hood was the same. Her pants were matching and skin tight that ended just below the knee. Her boots were high and matching everything else. She had ski goggles on her head, holding her now red hair back. Her eyes which were normally hazel were now bright green.

Nikki had a pair of black skin-tight jeans that flared at the ankles and had the design of a silver bird on the leg. They were set low on her waist. Her tank top was black with blood red designs. It was just about skin tight and was partially covered by a dark red leather jacket which had the word 'Jay' sewn in elegant cursive. Her skater shoes were blue navy and white and the laces were undone. Her black and purple hair was now completely purple and because it was loose, it fell down in her eyes and framed her face. Her hazel eyes(which right now looked ice blue) were covered by dark sunglasses. Not that it really mattered if they fell off during a fight because they looked violet when she used her powers.

Robbie had on a suit similar to Red X's. Actually, it was more than similar. It _was_ Red X's old suit. He had found it in an old apartment where there was a break in and he'd taken it from there. This way he could fall back on the gadgets and his fighting skills if his powers were especially hard to control that day. His ice blue eyes were covered with a thin piece of cloth that he'd found on the ground one night after they'd fought with Nightwing. He knew it wasn't Nightwing's mask, it was too thick, but he still wondered where it came from. His shoes were not the ones that he'd found with the suit. He had found those too pointy and uncomfortable so he had gone out and bought a pair of steel toed boots. He had always wanted a pair but was forbidden from getting them so it worked perfectly.

Jason was wearing baggy blue pants that had chains hanging from the pockets. His black leather jacket covered his red muscle shirt. Bright yellow, blue and red lighting bolt flashes decorated all three articles. His eyes were covered by sunglasses. He had black skater shoes on with a lighting bolt on each heel.

Nikki and Jessie both had this special talent of picturing clothes in their mind and being able to change what they were wearing into that outfit. They could also do it with other people. The good catch to this was that, you could take it off and it would still stay that way so when they decided to start fighting and they had found out Jessie's and Nikki's talent, they had gone out and bought a lot of cheap clothes at different stores. You can probably guess what they did then.

Anyway, on with the story.

They stepped out of the car (as Jay, Falcon, Shadow and Blaz) and glared at Slade. He was laughing as he watched the Slade-bots overturn cars and cause chaos.

"Come on kiddies, come out and play with the big guys," he muttered under his breath, not noticing a group of Slade-bots become envelope in a black aura while another group was promptly frozen solid.

The black magic disappeared as soon as it had come. The only sign that it had ever been there was the pile of crushed robots that it left behind.

Slade turned around when he heard a loud crash and he swore loudly when he saw the frozen and destroyed robots.

"What's the matter Slade? Did we break too many of your little toys?" Falcon asked Slade mockingly. Slade said nothing but growled and set a large group of Slade-bots on the small group of misfits. "Misfits, go!" Falcon yelled and they separated.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Jay muttered and grabbed an abandoned car. She threw it at Slade but he back flipped to avoid it.

"Sohtniz Noirtem Htaraza" Falcon yelled and flame engulfed several robots but more kept coming.

"Nieve Hepko Gyaltin," Blaz yelled and froze all of them, allowing Falcon to escape.

"Thanks," he said.

"Anytime," Blaz smirked and ran off to help Shadow who was struggling as well.

Slade surveyed the scene and nearly got hit by another car that was thrown his way by Jay.

Seeing that he was losing, he pulled out a smoke bomb and cracked it on the ground.

Immediently, the smoke began to engulf the street. Falcon tried to see him through the smoke but couldn't. Slade had this bomb specially made. It wasn't actually smoke but fine dust which would evaporate when Slade wanted it to.

Within five minutes, it was gone. Along with Slade. The four teens were left standing in the middle of the street. They looked up when they heard the sound of a police car.

"Shit," Shadow muttered.

"Come on," Falcon said and they ran to the car and jumped in. "Start damn you," he growled as he turned the key in the ignition. The engine was on the fritz again.

"Move over," Shadow hissed and he pushed Falcon's failing arms aside. "Areon," he whispered and touched the wheel. A spark of energy traveled from his hand to the car and started the engine.

"Show off," Falcon muttered and shoved him into the passenger seat as he switched gears and stepped on the gas.

The girls in the back, hurriedly changed out of their uniforms and stuffed them in their backpacks.

"Are you guys going to change?" Jessie asked when she saw that the boys were still in their uniforms.

"Ya," Falcon said as he glanced back to check for any cars that may be following them. Luckily, he saw none and turned into an abandoned alley. There, the two boys changed while the girls stood by the car.

Nikki bent down to remove the fake licence plate when she felt an unfamiliar presence behind her. She spun around and found herself face to face with a tall boy.

"What do you want?" she asked suspiously. She always had a hard time trusting strangers, especially if they suddenly popped up behind her. Not to mention the boys had finished changing and now they, as well as Jessie, were waiting for her.

"I want to go boarding but my board's broke and I can't buy a new one right now. That's what I want. But for now, I was wondering what a nice girl like you was doing in a dump like this," he said, gesturing to the scum filled alley.

Nikki drew back in disgust. He was _not _hitting on her. At least, not if he knew what was good for him.

"None of your business," she growled. "And while we're on the topic, what are you doing here?"

"Getting my bike," he shrugged.

"Come on Nikki," Robbie yelled from the driver's seat.

"Coming," she called back then turned to the stranger. "I have to go," she said coldly. He made no move to stop her so she started walking away.

"That was quite a show you put on back there," he said as she was reaching for the door handle. She spun around and stared at him. "I don't think I've ever seen a girl look after herself so well when faced with danger, or facing a worthy opponent like Slade. Then again, I've never seen anyone able to control emotion-based powers as well as you can," he said in a dangerously low voice.

"Who are you?" Nikki asked, her normally confident voice quivering slightly. He, however, said nothing but gestured for her to come closer. She walked up to him cautiously and he bent his head down so his mouth was by her ear. She closed her eyes as his black hair obscured her vision. Her breath hitched and she invoulantry shivered as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"If you really want to know that, come to the first warehouse at the docks tonight at midnight. Don't tell anyone else," he said and nipped her pale flesh. She gasped, her face flushing. "The name's Parker by the way," he said and backed away. "Until tonight my Dark Angel," he said and walked around the corner.

Nikki walked back to the car and climbed in, her body trembling furiously. Robbie, Jason and Jessie looked at her in concern.

"You ok Nikki?" Jessie asked her. "Who was that guy?"

"No one," Nikki replied. "Just some creep whose ass I'm gonna kick someday," she said and the others unwillingly accepted her answer. She said this about many of the creeps that she met. The only different thing about this time was she seemed really shook up about it. "We should get to Jas's now and practice for a little while."

"I guess," Jessie said slowly and was about to say something but got cut off by the boys who began arguing over wether drums or guitar was more important in the band. Jessie eagerly joined in the dispute by pointing out that keyboard was way more important.

Within in moments, the stranger was driven from their eager minds, all except for Nikki . . . who knew him as Parker.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Practice went badly. The friendly argument between the boys had turned into a heated dispute and now they refused to cooperate until the other admitted that the other instrument was more important. Jessie's keyboard was screwed up somehow and she was trying to fix it.

Nikki's guitar had needed to be tuned so once she'd finished that she had retired to her notebook which held her songs. Normally, this was fine but today her mind was elsewhere and she couldn't focus on the song infront of her.

Finally, Nikki got annoyed with the boy's pointless bickering. "Shut up!" she yelled and the two boys stopped. Nikki walked over to them and slapped their faces. They stared at her, wide-eyed, while Jessie began laughing hysterically. "That's enough of your pointless arguing. Apologize and make up _now_ or we're going home Robbie," she seethed. Both boys complied and uttered mumbled sorry's. "Thank you," she exclaimed. "Is the keyboard fixed?" she asked Jessie over her shoulder.

"Just like new," she grinned and flashed a thumb's up.

"Good, now do you think we could get along long enough to get _some_ practice in?" Nikki smirked.

"I guess," the boys said slowly then they turned to each other and, smirking, scrambled to their appointed instrument, each ready to outdo the other. They stared at the girls, waiting.

Jessie bent down to plug the keyboard into her amp while Nikki walked over and picked up her guitar and, slinging it over her shoulder, she walked to her spot at the mic by Robbie.

"Any suggestions?" Jessie asked.

"We need to work on Wake Up," Robbie pointed out and the other nodded.

"Whenever you're ready," Jason said and, with identical grins, the twins started playing in perfect sync.

And for the first time that day, Nikki forgot about Parker.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, the twins stumbled into the house hauling their guitar cases.

"How was practice?" Rachel asked as they passed the kitchen.

"It was awesome! We finally got Wake Up right!" Robbie exclaimed excitedly.

"Ya," Nikki rolled her eyes. "Only after I had to knock some sense into you and Jason so we could actually play," she deadpanned.

"What were you two arguing about this time?" she asked in a mock stern voice. Arguments were an everyday thing among the group. The only problem was that Nikki and Jessie made up immediently while the boys harbored a grudge.

"They were arguing over if guitar or drums were more important in a band," Nikki said, rolling her eyes when Robbie failed to answer.

"Boys," Rachel laughed then went back to watching the mixer.

Nikki chuckled and walked to her room. She pushed her guitar under her bed and then grabbed her newest Stephen King novel and flopped down on her bed.

She quickly got lost in the world of Stephen King when she heard a knock on the door.

Growling about how people always came at the best part she got up and opened the door to revel Robbie.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"Mom said I have to come in here and we have to wait for her. She has to tell us something important," he said. Nikki looked at him confused but let him in.

Robbie walked over to the wall and slid down while Nikki sat down on her bed and leaned against the wall, not even bothering to look at her book.

They sat like this, in complete silence, for five minutes before a soft knock was heard on the door and it opened. Raven's head appeared and she surveyed the twins before she stepped in and closed the door.

"Hey," she said quietly. The twins said nothing but stared at her expectantly. Raven sighed. "I guess you guys want to know why I wanted to talk to you. You guys know me as Rebecca Rothen right?" they nodded. "That's not my name. My name is Raven Roth. I'm from a place called Azarath.

"My mother, Arella, was raped by a demon named Trigon and she fled to Azarath. I was born there with what Azar said was a blessing or a gift, but I saw it as a curse.

"She taught me how to control my 'gift' through suppressing my emotions and meditation. If I failed to do this, Trigon would come," Raven had her eyes shut now, picturing everything and not seeing the understanding but awed expressions on the twin's faces.

"One day . . . he did come. Azar and Arella told me to go to Earth . . . and I did, leaving my beloved Azarath behind.

"On Earth, I met a boy who called himself Robin. Together we formed a group of teenage misfits and we called ourselves 'the Teen Titans'. We lived in a tower shaped like a 'T' in Jump City.

"There were five of us. Beast Boy was a shapeshifter. He could turn into any animal, only they were green. Cyborg was part robot. He and Beast Boy would get in so many arguments over food and video games," she smiled softly. "Starfire was an alien princess and Robin was a martial arts fanatic. But overly obsessive.

"Eventually, I started developing feelings for Robin, but I knew it could never be. I couldn't show my emotions and everyone knew that he would get together with Starfire.

"About a year later, Robin and I formed a bond. Soon after that, Trigon came. We defeated him and my feelings for Robin grew.

"A few weeks after defeating Trigon, we all went to a party. Robin asked me to go outside and then," Raven paused and looked at Robbie and Nikki, wondering if she should tell them the truth or not. "Robin . . . raped . . . me. I ran away from him and the Titans and Jump City that night. I came to live with Rachel and I've been here ever since," she finished and her eyes drifted between her two children.

"What exactly is your 'gift'?" Robbie asked. He didn't look at Nikki but could feel what she was thinking.

"You know what telepathy is right," they nodded. "It's like a form of that but it becomes soli," the twins stared at her.

"Wouldn't it be just as easy to show," Nikki said, esperated.

"I haven't used them since before you two were born," Raven said. _It's only a little white lie_. She thought to herself, recalling the use of her powers to cure Dick's hangover. "I don't know long it will take for them to work."

"Can you just try it?" Robbie asked eagerly. He wanted to see if his powers came from his mother or from someone else . . . maybe his father!

"Fine," Raven sighed after looking at her children's eager faces. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said and Robbie looked at Nikki who was staring in shock and wonder at hearing _her_ mantra coming from her mother's mouth.

Robbie let out a yelp and Nikki realized that the bed was floating several inches off the floor. Not thinking, Nikki unconsciously surrounded the bed in her own power and quickly lowered it to the floor, breaking through Raven's power easily.

Only when she released her hold in the bed did she realize what she had done.

She glanced at Raven who was staring wide eyed at her then at Robbie who was hitting his head on the wall.

"Oh shit," Nikki muttered.

"Nikki, stop swearing. I guess that that's one less thing I have to tell you. Can you do anything Robbie?" Raven said, switching her gaze to the agitated teen.

"Besides kick serious ass. No," he growled. Nikki gaped and grabbed a tissue box. She threw it at him and the corner hit his head. He yelped and glared at Nikki who glared back. "Fine, I can do cool stuff with fire. Happy now?" his question was directed at Nikki who smirked and nodded.

"And here I was thinking that you two couldn't do anything like this," she sighed.

"Well, that was the point," Robbie shrugged. This earned a glare from Raven and a chuckle from Nikki.

"Anyway, back tot the reason I came in here."

"I thought you came to tell us about your powers, how you ended up having us and about your past," Robbie said.

"Well yes. But I also need to know if you're mad at your father," Raven said. "Are you?"

"There was a long silence as the twins thought it over. They conversed silently through their mind link and voiced their thoughts and options.

Finally, Robbie spoke up. Or actually, he let out a short bark-like laugh. "It's kind of hard to say. I mean, we've never met him, so if he's a complete asshole, I hate him. But if he's not, then I guess I'm mad at him for not being here. Nikki thinks the same," he said and Nikki nodded.

"But we have thought about some of the good stuff that happened because of him. We never would have lived here, met Rachel or the gang and there are tons of others, but the most important–or at least we think it is–is you never would have had us," Nikki pointed out.

"Oh you two are too much," Raven exclaimed as she hugged the two. "To tell you the truth, I hated him until yesterday too. Would you still hate him if he explained everything?" she asked the twins. They started to think again.

"Would you still hate him if he apologized for doing everything and not being there for you and told you that he hated himself for it?" a new voice asked and the twins jumped.

Standing in the doorway was the man that Raven had been holding hands with earlier that morning.

"Dick," Raven started and glanced at her children. "I haven't told them yet. Don't do anything," she warned.

"Oh my God," Nikki said. "You're Robin! Robbie, he's our dad!"

"How did you figure that out?" Raven asked.

"It's kind of easy when you decided to start talking about this when this stranger shows up then he comes out asking questions. Not to mention Robbie looks just like him. Any everybody knows that Nightwing used to be Robin and Dick or Richard Greyson is Nightwing, or at least the smart people know," Nikki shrugged.

Dick stared at her, astounded. He then turned to Raven. "I thought you said they didn't know anything about stuff like this," he said.

"I didn't think they did," Raven replied, eyeing the two. "How _did_ you figure it out anyway?"

"Um . . . we just did," Robbie said, not wanting to revel that they fought crime with their powers and had even fought alongside Nightwing several times.

"We wanted to know who Nightwing was so we got pictures of everybody in the city and we compared them to a picture of Nightwing that we found. And we figured it out from there," Nikki shrugged. "Nothing big really."

"I thought you said they weren't that smart," Dick growled.

"Excuse me," Robbie said loudly. "We aren't that smart," he mimicked.

"I didn't think you would figure something like this out. I didn't mean that you weren't smart enough to figure it out if you wanted to," explained Raven.

"Oh . . . ok," Robbie said and sat down on the bed.

"Yes, now its time for you two to go to bed. You have school tomorrow," Raven said, ignoring the twin's objections. "Bed, now."

"Fine," Robbie muttered and stalked to his room.

Raven sighed and bid Nikki goodnight before walking to Robbie's room. Dick followed like a lost puppy.

Nikki closed her eyes but didn't crawl under the covers. Now that all the exciment was over, she started thinking about Parker again.

_What is his problem?_ She thought angrily. _Does he really think I'm stupid enough to go meet him?_ She asked herself. She glanced down and was startled to see that she was pulling on her sneakers.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself quietly, a silent battle was taking place inside her head. Finally, her father's curiosity overtook her mother's cautiousness.

"What the hell am I doing?" she asked herself and jumped out the window.

She landed silently on the ground and started running to the end of the street. When she was out of view from her house, she slowed to a walk. She could have teleported but she wanted to take as long as she could, if she went there at all.

She aimlessly walked around, debating wether or not she should go and meet him. She swore loudly and wished she had brought her laptop. She liked to try and do some research before she actually met with anyone.

It was nearing midnight when Nikki finally decided. She was going to meet him. At the first sign of danger she would teleport away. No worries.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered and a black portal appeared infront of her. She stepped into it and reappeared in an alley behind the warehouse she was supposed to meet him at.

She started walking when she heard something behind her. She was about to spin around when she felt a pair of strong arms grab her from behind.

She was about to chant her mantra when a hand clapped over her mouth. All that came out was a gurgle. She saw a dozen other men walking out of the shadows, each one wearing an orange and black 'S' on the left side of their chest.

One of them walked up to her holding a stun gun. She stared at it with wide eyes as she struggled and frantically reached out with her powers.

Black tendrils of energy were everywhere in the alley, but were doing nothing to help her.

She struggled furiously as a set of different hands turned her head and pushed her shoulder length hair away from her neck.

Normally, she would have been able to escape from a thug's grip. She _had_ done it before after all. But right now, the night's events, uncertainty of what Parker would do and pure exhaustion had built up a lot of stress and screwed up her emotions and affected her powers.

Her cry was muffled as the stun gun was placed on her neck and she fell forward limply for a moment, then she groggily began struggling again.

Because of her heritage, she could resist the stun gun for a bit longer then a regular human, but only for a short time.

Eventually the effects began to take its toll on her and she began to slip into darkness.

Just before the darkness became complete, she heard a yell and a crash, then everything became silent.


	14. Dear Summer

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans Me No Ownie.**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hate myself for it. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Story Starts Now:**

Summer Lily Logan stared out the window and let out a long sigh. Glancing at her sleeping parents from the corner of her eye, she quickly looked back as her father stirred and let out what sounded like a low growl.

Over the last fifteen years, Summer had grown into a beautiful young woman, or so her parents told her.

Her dark red hair that seemed to have green tints at the roots and bottoms of each strand was untangled and straight. She feverously asked her parents to let her dye it but they refused, saying that she would go grey early and it would cover her already beautiful color. Here she normally pointed out that it was the point to dye to do that. Her green eyes would flash between a beautiful emerald green and a murky forest green.

Right now, she saw a mixture of both colors staring back at her in distaste from the thick fog. Her parents may have thought she was beautiful, but she thought otherwise. She had _never_ thought that she was beautiful, unlike some girls who only started doubting their self-image when they reached their teens and came into the world of fashion; but not her, she'd always thought of herself as a misfit…. a weirdo.

Her skin was too tan and in places it looked almost green. She hated her hair and her body was disproportioned and clumsy looking. At night she would cry into her pillow and wish that she had inherited at least _some_ of her mother's beauty.

But her desperate wishes were never granted and everyday, the creature that stared back at her in the mirror grew uglier and more deformed…. demented even.

_I'll never be pretty_ she told herself and found herself reaching in her back pocket for the lighter.

It took her a moment after the panic of not feeling the smooth and cool yet strangely comforting plastic in her pocket to realize where it was.

They'd taken it when she'd gone through customs and wouldn't give it back to her. They said that she may 'try to hijack the plane'. She snorted, as if she would try something like that. And she had told them too, but they still wouldn't give it back unless they told her parents and they supervised her, and she didn't want to have to explain to her parents what she was doing with I tin the first place. So she just left it with them.

_Well congratulations to them _she thought bitterly. They had just stolen her only solace—her only escape from the pain and hatred.

Yes she knew that she could easily use a knife. Hell, they even supplied them with the flight dinners (so much for security) but she was too much of a coward to do that. Yet another fault that she hated about herself: she was a coward.

But burning wasn't the same as cutting. You couldn't go too far with burning, or accidentally cut hit a vein. And even if you did happen to burn too much and hit a vein (if that was possible) then it would cauterizare anyway so there was not blood, only the stink of burnt flesh. But that was easily rid of with a bit of Febreeze. Not to mention that there was no mess to clean up.

"Summer!" she heard her father exclaim and she jumped then turned to look at him.

"Yes Daddy?" she said quietly.

"Pass the tofu dogs sweetheart," he mumbled and his sleep-glazed eyes slid shut again as he let out a loud snore.

She let out a relieved sigh as she heard him grumble and turn over then she turned back to the window and went over her options of what she could do for the remainder of the flight.

She couldn't burn; she didn't have a lighter—or even matches for that matter—so that was out of the question. Not that she would risk doing it so close to her parents when they could wake up at any time.

She could keep string out he window at the fog and get depressed or wallow in self-pity, which she was doing now. And she was getting more depressed by the moment.

Or she could follow her parent's example and sleep the flight away.

The latter suggestion sounded better as she curled up and—against her better judgment—stared out the window until she fell into an uneasy sleep that was filled with dreams of fire and burning beings.

XXXXXXXX

"Summer, wake up my little ka'norf'ka," a high-pitched voice invaded said person's dream.

"Five more minutes Mom," she murmured and rolled over, only to hit her head on the window.

She blearily opened her eyes and found herself looking out of the airplane terminal.

"We have reached our place of destination," her mother—Kori—squealed and clapped her hands. "We are in the City of Jump, is it not wonderful my season of Summer?"

Summer sighed in annoyance, whenever her mother got excited, she started talking like this, and it really got on her nerves.

"You're right, it's not wonderful," Summer growled. They'd made her leave her home, the people she'd grown up with, so she could come to this dump!

Kori was taken aback for a moment and her smile faltered before coming back fully-fledged.

"Oh Summer, don't be so negative, we're going to Gotham after we've looked around here," her father—Garfield—said as he walked up the isle towards them. "Now we have to get off the plane ladies."

"Ok Dad," she sighed and stuffed her book and walkman in her carry-on bag.

She glanced up and saw that they were already ahead of her. This gave her an excuse to swear. They always left her behind, she was used to it by now.

Even so, she jogged after them, fumbling with the catch on her bag as she went. Once it latched, she slung it over her shoulder and took long strides to catch up with her parents.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're what?" Summer asked in disbelief. "I have to do what?"

"Your mother and I have some business to attend to. We want you to stay in the hotel room until we get back," Garfield said slowly.

"Why do I have to stay in the hotel?" Summer asked, her voice low with fury. How dare they drag her to this dump then tell her she has to stay in a crappy hotel room.

"It's for your own safety," was his only answer as he closed the door.

Summer glared at the closed door as she lid back on the bed with an angry sigh and winced as springs stabbed her back.

As of right now, she officially hated her parents. They'd uprooted her from the only place she'd ever known and brought her to this foreign land.

And now they had the nerve to tell her to stay put when there was a whole new world—or town—to explore.

"There _is_ a new town to explore," she said to herself quietly and sat up. "And there's no one around to stop me from doing just that."

She smiled and slipped from the room window as she turned into a pigeon.

Flying into a nearby alley, she morphed back into a human and walked out casually.

She adjusted the purse strap on her shoulder and pulled out her wallet. Quickly counting through her bills as she walked. There were enough bills to keep her going in food and everything for a while. But first things first.

She walked to the nearest convenience store after scanning the street, pulling out a five-dollar bill as she went.

Walking for the counter, she grabbed a bag of chips and a bar off the rack and put them on the counter. Her eyes quickly scanned the many lighters that were displayed. She finally chose one with a white angel in a black background. In a way, the two colors cancelled each other out, light against darkness.

"Will that be all Miss?" the young clerk asked as he handed her the bag. She nodded and pushed the bill across the counter.

"Keep the change," she said when he'd finished ringing in her purchase and she left, taking the chips and bar out of the bag.

Once outside, she dropped the two items on the lap of the first homeless person that she saw. The bag soon found itself in the garbage as she tore the wrapper off the lighter.

With a flick of her thumb, she produced a small flame and held it directly under her palm. She relished the burning pain that it brought, her escape—

She was cut off from her thoughts when she heard a scream. Turning, she saw a monster rush at a woman, only to be stopped by blasts of green disks and a green dinosaur.

A floating figure descended from the sky and her eyes stopped glowing as the dinosaur slowing changed into a human.

Summer put her hand over her mouth and stifled a scream as she realized that the hero figures were her parents.

**A/N: not very good I know, but it's all I could think of. Anyway, next chapter you'll find out what happens to Nikki and her savior. Please R&R.**


	15. Where Am I?

Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys think it's good. I'm typing one of the other chapters now so it should be updated next week. Anyway, here's the story:**

Nikki groaned and cracked her eyes open. The lights in the room were dimmed so she could open her eyes a bit without getting a massive headache.

There was an awful taste in her mouth and she tried to rid it through swallowing. It didn't work and she found herself wishing that she had a breath mint.

She began to prop her herself up on her elbows when she felt two hands on her shoulders, keeping her firmly lid on . . . whatever she was currently lying down on. Panic over whelmed her and she struggled weakly but the hands stayed firmly on her shoulders.

"Calm down, stun guns with holy water still leave half demons with aftereffects," a voice said from up above her and she looked up.

"What time is it?" she asked thickly. She was so tired.

"It's around 4, why?" the figure asked and Nikki sighed in relief. If it was anywhere near 6:30, she was screwed. That's when Raven usually woke them up for school.

"Where am I?" she asked, most of the slur leaving her voice as the aftereffects wore off rapidly.

"My place. I wasn't about to leave you in the alley, even if I stayed there. You may think I'm an asshole but I'm not like it all the time. So . . . I hope that you'll accept my apology for the way I acted earlier," he sounded slightly embarrassed, but when he said this, Nikki realized who it was.

"Of course I think you're an asshole. It was your fault I was in that alley in the first place," Nikki snarled and sat up, glaring at him. She could only keep it up for a moment before she let out a pained whimper and cracked her eyes open. She allowed him to lower her back in the bad as the throbbing grew worse. "It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know," Parker said.

Nikki's eyes were closed so she couldn't see the concerned look that Parker was giving her.

_Why is it still hurting her? The aftereffects should have worn off by now. Why isn't it wearing off?_ He asked himself, worry darkening his eyes.

"How's your–" he stopped when he saw her wince. Now even talking to her was hurting her. She needs help . . . fast. "I'm sorry Nikki," he whispered as he gathered his thoughts and felt the wind caress his splayed fingers gently.

"Parker?" she asked softly, her voice sounding weak and vulnerable, nothing like it had been on their earlier meeting. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you," he said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her face, he held his breath as a gust of wind with enough chlorine in it to leave a person unconscious for several hours blew over her face.

Within moments, her breathing had calmed and evened out. Only then did Parker let his breath out. He had done this before to rid people of pain, but only when he knew how severe it was, or what they were suffering from. Now he had to solve the problem of transportation.

He obviously couldn't take his bike, there was no way of keeping her on it while driving. And he didn't know how weird it would look, him going into the hospital after flying through the air. Scratch that, he didn't want to know. But then again, right now he didn't care about any of that, he needed to get her to the hospital right away . . . and now he was babbling.

Picking her up, he began to walk towards the window when he got his first bit of luck in a long time. Someone had left their car running just outside his apartment.

Knowing that what he was about to do wrong, he felt his body lift and float to the ground, then he started running towards the car the moment his feet hit the ground.

He reached it in record time and opened the back door with one hand. He gently lay Nikki's still form in the seat and shut the door, not caring who heard.

"Hey!" a voice shouted and Parker turned to see a middle-aged man running towards the car. "Get away from my car you hooligan!"

Parker knew that he couldn't stay around, this guy already knew what he looked like, and by the looks of it, Nikki was getting worse. By now she'd started to sweat and twitch, not to mention she was growing paler by the second.

He was already in the front seat and putting her in gear when the man started at run in an unsteady pace.

The car owner let out an angry cry and lunged for the car but the teenage driver was too quick and swerved without coming close to him.

Parker still, however, hit the steering wheel and swore breathlessly. He had screwed up big time, and the police were going to find him. The guy had ample time to see his face. He was so going to get caught. But he couldn't think about that now, he needed to get to the nearest hospital.

Glancing at the speedometer, he realized that he was pushing 90km already, but he couldn't slow down, instead he pressed his foot down harder and pulled onto the deserted street.

Thankfully he saw no other vehicles, or police and he pulled into the parking lot in one piece, which was amazing judging by some of the speeds that he'd been driving.

Now he could be a bit safer and look after that guy's car, make sure he got it back without much real damage. Thinking this, he carefully pulled into a free space and turned off the car, leaving the keys in the cupholder.

Taking Nikki out of the back seat, he walked into the hospital, sweating nervously.

"Yes," the young girl at the front desk said, then she looked up.

"Um . . . she needs help now," Parker said and the girl nodded then went into the office behind the desk as if to call someone.

Moments later, several paramedics ran over with a stretcher. One of them took the sleeping girl from his arms and put on it, strapping her down as she began to convulse slightly.

"The waiting room is over there, you can wait for her there," the nurse said quietly and pointed.

Parker nodded and walked over. He slumped into one of the plastic chairs and rested his head in his hands. He was glad that they hadn't asked what happened, but now he didn't know what was going on with Nikki. But she was in better care now then she was with him. Maybe he should just leave.

That's when the doors opened to revel two thug-like guys. He wasn't really worried about them, until they parted to show another figure behind them.

"Shit," was all he could say as he looked at the unforgiving face of . . .

**A/N: hope you liked it, I'm not sure what chapter I'm going to put next. It's either the next part of this one, one with Summer or one with Cyborg. Vote for the one you want to see next in your reviews. R&R.**


	16. Visitors

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I've had this one typed for a while, but I was waiting to finish the Summer chapter...well I didn't so I'll give you this one now.**

Chapter 16

"What are you doing here?" Parker growled and got out of his seat.

"Someone saw you stealing their car Parker, what the hell do you think I'm doing here?"

"It's not my fault...I needed to borrow it," even in his mind the excuse sounded stupid.

"That's what they all say, and unless you can tell me the actual reason that you had to take the car...I'm going to have to take you to the station," the man sighed, his eyes filled with regret.

Parker's mind was racing. If he didn't tell, he was going to get charged for auto theft.

But if he did tell, then he'd still get in trouble...just not with the law.

"Fine," he sighed. "But I need to talk to you _alone_," he glanced at the two thugs–he supposed they were body guards, not that they were really needed–raising his eyebrows in expectation.

"Thought you might ask that," the man smiled and made a dismissive motion towards the two men. "Go get some food, I'll be fine."

They nodded and suppressed smiles as they walked out. Parker wondered if the hospital had a big enough food budget to feed them.

"So tell me what happened Parker, for God's sake tell me what happened."

Parker paused and tried to think of a way to tell his story without screwing himself too much, or more than he already was.

"I don't want to have to arrest you," the cop coaxed and Parker shook his head, swallowing hard.

"Yesterday, when I was out walking, I saw Slade out on the street. I was about to go–well–fight him, but then a bunch of teens got out of this car that was parked onside of the road. It was almost like they were waiting for him."

His expression changed to one of confused disbelief as he let out a bark-like laugh. "What I wonder is who would _want_ to meet him.

"Anyway, they fought him...with powers and everything. And they probably would have won if he hadn't pulled out a dust bomb.

"When they heard the sirens, they drove away and they stopped in an alley and changed. There was a girl there, and she was checking something, and I went to talk to her. I kind of think that I scared her," he laughed again. "I told her to meet me at the warehouse on the docks."

"Why did you want her to go there in the first place?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to find out how she could live such a normal life when she has powers that run on emotions.

"I mean, she could laugh and have fun and nothing would blow up. I can't even get agitated without causing a storm, and my powers are based on how secure my mind is. I just wanted to know if she could help me."

"But you'd you pick her and not one of her friends?"

"...because she needed someone to talk to too," was his only reply and he refused to say anymore on the subject, no matter how much he was asked.

"Ok, you win. Now finish telling me what happened."

"When they left, I walked around for a bit and thought about everything. Then I went home and I left half an hour before I was supposed to meet her.

"I got there fifteen minutes early...and that's when I saw a circle of Slade-bots. They had their backs to me. And one moved to the side and I saw her. She was barely conscious and it looked like they were getting ready to leave.

"I fought them but by the time I got to her, she was already unconscious."

"So that's when you stole the car."

"Not exactly," he said nervously, a blush flaming across his face. "I took her back to my apartment. It was only a stun gun that hit her; I thought that she'd be fine. But it didn't turn out that way.

"She woke up once and got mad at me for before. Then she got this headache or something. It made her pass out and I got scared. That's when I saw the car. So I took it and the guy saw me. But I couldn't not take it, she was starting to convulse, and it was scaring me."

"The car owner said you tired to run him over."

"He jumped at the car and I swerved. Why the hell would I want to run him over?"

"I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, I'm just telling you what he said."

"Anyway, I brought her here. No one asked me what happened and after they took her I came I here...that's when you showed up."

"I see," the man said thoughtfully. "So you did everything with good intentions?"

"Yah, but it didn't work out that way."

"I noticed," he sighed. "I'll try and convince the car owner not to press charges. But he may want to sue for damages."

"Ok."

"And you know I'll try to stop him from doing that too."

"But what if you can't. I don't have any money. How am I supposed to pay him?"

"Parker, you know that I'll figure it out. Have some faith in me will ya?"

"You're right Dick. And you know that I think you'll figure it out."

"You flatter me kiddo," Dick said and ruffled Parker's hair, much to his displease. "Now I got to get back. I found her," he winked. "But I haven't told her everything so I need to be there before she wakes up."

"I see."

"You stay here Parker; you should be there for when they let people in the room. And if anyone asks you what happened, just say that you saw a gang and they hit her with a stun gun. If they say anything about her blood or chemical makeup being different, don't tell them it's because of her powers–"

"No duh," Parker said and rolled his eyes.

"Tell them that she'd from a different part of the world or something."

"Ok, now go," Parker said smirking, and making shooing motions.

Dick grinned and complied, punching the teen lightly in the shoulder as he walked by.

When the older man had left, Parker slumped back in the seat. He was glad that Dick always found out when he was in trouble. But he was sick of him having to bail him out all the time.

The nurse walked in and he glanced at her from the top of his eyes. She walked and knelt down in front of him.

He didn't say anything but his eyes locked with hers, and she felt as if she couldn't look away.

"She's going to be fine; she has a concussion that's all. You can go see her when they finish her tests," she said, taking his cold hands in her delicately warm ones.

"What kind of tests?" he asked, fear flooding through him.

"Just memory, to make sure there's no brain damage," she saw the flash of horror on his face and she squeezed his hand, smiling reassuringly. "It's just a precaution that they take when admitting concussion victims."

"Oh," he said and looked down at his hands.

"She'll be fine," the nurse said and stood up and patted his shoulder. "I'll let you know when you can go see her."

"Thanks," he said quietly as she walked away.

He shifted in his seat, trying to make himself comfortable. He knew that he was in for a long wait.

**A/N: hope you guys liked it, I'm trying to finish the Summer chapter. I'll try and finish it by next week...and if I still can't get it, I'll write the next section of this. R&R please.**


End file.
